Normal Just isn't me
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: Holly is back at camp only to learn the the Titan Selene is trying to take over Nyx's Realm. It is up to Holly and her friends to stop her but what will happen when they run into a clueless Demigod. NEEDS A BIT OF REVISION
1. Chapter 1: Complete Darkness

**HEY!** **this is the Sequel to "My life just got a lot more exciting" ENJOY! :) And review your heart out!**

For the record this is honestly the worst idea I have EVER had! I shouldn't of decided to go back to school...for one, none of my friends are here, two I hate living with my 'family' and three, I'm not normal! My name is Holly and I am a Demigod. Last summer after I had been attacked by the minotaur (ya you heard me right) I had been told that I was half immortal, for one of my parents was a Greek god or goddess. I then had been claimed by my mother, the goddess of night and vampires...Nyx. Of course I got into trouble by forming a blood bond with my boyfriend Jared, being the ONLY demigod of Nyx in history, and being sent on a quest to find my immortal brother Eros. Now I was currently back at school on my own, well at least I'm not completely alone.

"Hey, do you know if your cousin has a date for spring fling?" I rolled my bright blue eyes and turned around to look at the girl sitting behind me. Her name was Haley and she was one of the most humanly mortals I had ever met! With her perfectly curled blonde hair, manicured nails, and tight cloths.

"Ambrose isn't going." Yep, the only way Ambrose could possibly sleep at night was for him to come home with me. My step mother wasn't thrilled with the fact of having a vampire in the house but she could just deal with it. They wanted me home which meant they had to put up with what I wanted and who I wanted at the house. Disappointment flickered across Haley's face as I turned around but did I really care? Nope, the girl got basically everyone she wanted, all of whom didn't have to be my warrior of Erebus. Around me was the boring classroom wall filled with history, out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the room was slowly getting darker. I quickly raised my hand.

"Yes Holly?" asked as I shot a worried look towards the darkness but tried to look calm.

"May I go to the nurses? I have a awful headache." Mrs. Benelds nodded as I shot up from my desk, grabbed my black bag, and jogged for the door. As soon as I was out I threw my bag to the side and reached for _Charis _which was the one magic item I had. I watched the center of the necklace transform into the long graceful sword that I had killed several monsters with...wow, I loved being a demigod! I quickly started running towards the classroom Ambrose was in. I came up to the door and knocked until the teacher opened the door. Thankfully the mist had hidden my sword or I so would of been in trouble!

"My cousin please." I quickly said and managed not to look at the darkness gaining on me. Soon Ambrose had joined me and the hall and took one look at my weapon then go out his own.

"What's wrong?" I nodded my head toward the darkness coming up the hall the grabbed Ambrose's then ran as fast as I could toward the exit. I threw the door open and jumped out into the remaining sunlight. Ambrose flinched at the sun but continued to run with me towards my fathers home. Luckily the house was near the school since my father had found it fit to be there in case of an emergency. The two story house was completely white and had exactly six bedrooms. We quickly ran up the steps that were surrounded by a flower bed and threw open the door. Inside was painted a dark green and consisted of leather couches.

"Holly? Is that you?" My step mother called from the kitchen. Ambrose and I joined her.

"Ya, something is up, I need to get to camp half blood now!" She flinched at the name of my camp but nodded and reached for the phone but instead of waiting for her to call my dad I ran upstairs to my bedroom which my father had insisted I use pink instead of black...I hate pink... The room was fairly small with one bed and one desk. I quickly raced to the bed and pulled out my camp half blood bag I had stored there for times like this. In the bad was my complete BLACK wardrobe, sneakers, my camp half blood tee shirt, my bad of moonstones my mother had given me for my birthday, ambrosia, my Greek Drachmas, nectar, and of course the rest of supplies I would need at my true home. I then reached into the bad and pulled out the dagger Percy had given me and stuck it in the Knife Sheath that was located around my theigh. Ambrose then appeared in the door way with his own bag and motioned for us to go. After grabbing my ipod touch from my side table I joined him and together we ran from the house.

After running far enough from the house (and darkness) we made a stop at the side of the road and I pulled out one of my Drachmas and prepared to summon the grey sisters. I held the coin in the air, said the magic words, then threw it into the road. You'd expect it to make a clinging sound then do nothing but surprisingly it sunk into the black and was replaced by a grey taxi with the grey sisters in the front seats. One with the eye, one with the tooth, and one with none. And at this point I REALLY hoped the one with the eye was driving! I stepped forward and got in, followed by Ambrose.

"Where to?" Asked Enyo who currently had the eye and was driving thank the gods.

"Camp half blood please." She nodded then the taxi took of at alarming speed. I looked into the back window to see the darkness coming our way but I assured myself that we would get there in time.

"That will be one Drachma." Said Deino in a hasty voice as the taxi continued to speed forward. I nodded then handed it to her, only to have her bite it with her one tooth.

"I thought the sister's were supposed to always fight over the eye and tooth." I heard Ambrose whisper to me. The third sister then looked back at us without the eye and shrugged.

"Our mother Ceto told us if we didn't get along she would take the eye AND tooth away so we are trying to last." I nodded in understanding.

"Well there's your answer!" I said to Ambrose with a smug expression on my face. We weren't far from camp now and it wouldn't be long until we would arrive and I would see Jared... Jared didn't go home during the school year for he felt at home when at camp as did most Demigods but of course those had decided to go home to their mortal parent. Suddenly the cab made a complete stop at camp. We grabbed our bags opened the doors to exit but before I got out Pemphredo grabbed my arm.

"Beware what you see." She hissed. But before I could ask what that meant she let go and the cab disappeared. I looked back to see the dark gaining on us. I grabbed Ambrose once again and raced up the hill to the safety of the camp borders that were guarded by a pine tree where the spirit of Zeus's daughter rested. Exactly as we crossed the safety of the border the dark hit. I sighed in relief then looked around at me home.

"Welcome home."

**A/N Keep the darkness in mind because it WILL be a big part of the story! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST BEFORE I UPDATE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**HEY!** **Thank you so much for reviewing! This time I want 10 MORE REVIEWS! xoxoxo Kelsey**

I quickly spun around to see Jared standing there with his hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face. He quickly took his hands out of his pockets and spread them open, inviting me in for a hug. I dropped my bag and ran towards him at full speed while laughing, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as his arms came around me and his lips on my head.

"I missed you so much Night." He whispered into my jet black hair.

"I missed you to!" I pulled away and smiled at him, fogeting about the darkness that was surrounding the borders of camp and taking in only Jared. Something flickered across Jared's face as if he suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot! Chiron wanted to see you as soon as you arrived, and he knew you were coming because somehow he is like Santa Clause and knows everything!" He then took my hand and started pulling me towards the big house, a large building where Chiron and Mr. D (Short for Dionysus) lived. Dionysus had been banished by his father Zeus to the camp after he went after a tree nymph that was strictly off limits. He had also been banished from all whine, so of course he took his anger out on us "Brats" (his words, not mine.)

Along the way I caught the few curious glances from my fellow campers who were probably surprised to find me back at camp. I smiled and waved but kept walking. Soon we were at the big house, I could see Mr. D sitting outside drinking his diet coke with Chiron, a centaur who trained us, to his right. Chiron was currently in his magical wheelchair which could somehow fit the horse half of him into a secret compartment and made it to the point it looked as if he were just a regular middle aged guy stuck in a wheel chair.

"Hello Mr. D, Chiron." I smiled and waved. At the sight of me Mr. D smiled at me a bit, nothing big but it was still something. Since my mother was Nyx most of the Greek gods and goddesses loved me and let me get away with things most wouldn't.

"Ah, there you are Holly! We have noticed the sudden darkness consuming everything but the camp, it wouldn't be by your doing by any chance would it?" Chiron raised his eyebrow at me in curiosity, I quickly shook my head.

"No Sir, I don't even know if I'd be capable of suck a thing. I am certainly not that powerful." I heard Mr. D mutter something under his breath that sounded very close to "Says the girl that control all the elements and night itself." I ignored his comment knowing that if I did such with much energy I would end up passing out.

"Well then dear. We will have to get to the bottom of this won't we! Ambrose please stay behind, you should be familiar with night. Holly if you'd prefer you may stay here for the remaining school year and through summer?" I smiled and met Chrion's sparkling eyes with happiness.

"Yes please!" I grabbed my bag which was resting at my feet and started racing toward the cabins with Jared at my side. There were exactly 13 cabins. 1. Zeus, 2. Hera, 3. Poseidon, 4. Nyx, 5. Demeter, 6. Ares, 7. Athena, 8. Apollo, 9. Artemis, 10. Hephaestus, 11. Hermes, 12. Aphrodite, and 13 was Dionysus. It still surprised me that Hades didn't have a cabin of his own considering the fact he was one of the most powerful of them all but I guess he wasn't one for having kids. With a huge smile on my face I ran up to my true home and pushed the black door open. Of course the room revealed itself to be the same as it had been last time, and it was perfect. Without a care I threw my bag onto the queen sized bed and turned back towards the door.  
"Who else is here" I asked Jared with much eagerness. Instead of answering he just winked and smiled at me as his way of saying 'why don't you find out'. I smiled back and ran from the cabin and began my quest to find which friends were here and who wasn't. I first started with the Hermes cabin, I didn't bother knocking with the Hermes kids because they never knocked with anyone else. Plus if you knocked they just wouldn't answer. I threw the door open, in the room it was completely filled with bunks and sleeping bags. The kids who hadn't been claimed yet were also stuck in the Hermes cabin so it was alway crowded. I looked around and caught one of Hermes daughter's eyes.

"Hey Heather, Is Travis and Connor here over the winter break?" She smiled with that special prank spark in her eye and nodded.

"Your in luck! SInce...well since Luke left and all the twins took over as the roll of counselor. They should be somewhere with the rest of the bunch, I just got stuck with the cabin cleaning duty." She frowned. I said my thanks then left. Over the summer Luke, the former counselor, had shown himself as a follower of the titan Kronos, he had attempted to kill my cousin in the process but had failed then fled camp to join his master. Of course Kronos wasn't whole yet, instead he talked to his followers through their dreams. Next I ran over to the Poseidon cabin and opened the door. There weren't any signs of Percy, my cousin, so I assumed he was still with his mother in New York. Next I ran to the Athena cabin and got lucky, Annabeth was laying on her bed reading a Greek version of Romeo and Juliet.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed and jumped on top of her. She screamed then after realizing it was me she closed her book...only to start hitting me with it.

"HOLLY! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" She screamed at me as I continued to crack up laughing, slowly I got off her then stuck my hands on my hips.

"I thought you were going to be at your dads?" She nodded then sighed.

"To many monsters, I had to come back...I'll give it another shot next year but right now it's just to much." I nodded then started pulling her outside.

"Where are we going?" She questioned and I smiled. After we were outside I quickly whispered to water. Two seconds later there was mist in front of us. I then reached into my back pocket and pulled out one Drachma then held it above my head.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please except this offering!" I threw the Drachma into the mist.

"Percy Jackson please!" I said sweetly. Quickly a image appeared in the mist of Percy in the car. He noticed us imidetly then waved.

"Hey guys! I'm on my way to camp. My mom isn't really liking this darkness so she is dropping me off! See ya later!" He waved his hand through the mist and the picture disappeared.

"So much for a friendly talk." I muttered I heard Annabeth laughing. I turned to face her and say something but she beat me to it.

"Let's head to Dinner."

**10 REVIEWS! And Miki can you please tell me your email but add a space so that it will actually show up? Cause I still have no clue how to email you and talk ideas! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A new camper

**HEY!** **Thank you so much for reviewing! This time I want 10 MORE REVIEWS! xoxoxo Kelsey**

Holly: Hello people of earth! I have a very important message I need to share!

*Puff of smoke*

Dumbledore- Go ahead Holly. *nodding towards Holly*

Holly- *looking dumbstruck* Were did you come from!

Dumbledore- *Twinkle in eyes* Why from Hogwarts of course! I can do anything Holly.

Holly- *getting an idea* Anything?

Dumbledore- Well everything except I **can't make you own Percy Jackson **and the olympians.

Holly- *Crosses arms* Never mind...*Sigh*

Voltamort- *Pops up between the two* MUAHAHAH! I WILL KILL YOU! _AVADA-"_

Holly- *Getting annoyed* OH JUST GET OUT OF HERE!

**NOW GO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 3- A new camper

Together we made our way to dinner, the first thing I noticed was the fact that there wasn't many campers here but I dismissed it as the fact they were probably at school with their mortal parent. Slightly Annabeth nudged me and pointed toward the Ares table. Sitting there was one new student. He looked about thirteen and compared to the Ares kids he actually had good looks...most likely came from his mother not father. He was tall and ad spiky blonde hair and deep orange eyes...WAIT! Orange?

"His name is Davis. He showed up this summer and was claimed the same day. Chiron agrees with me, the kid isn't normal. Something is different about him. All we know is he grew up as a orphan then showed up here." Annabeth softly said. I looked back over to see him sitting at the table very akwardly obviously not wanting to talk to any of his loud and rude siblings. Slowly I nodded then took a seat next to Ambrose at the Nyx table. Annabeth walked over to her table and smiled at me. See the childern of the gods had to sit at their parent's table and nowhere else. Since Ambrose was my warrior he was allowed to sit at the table with me so I wasn't alone. Mr. D then stood up and clanked a knife against his cup.

"Hello you little brats. Before we start eating apparently I'm supposed to welcome back Holly, Nyx's daughter. Okay now just eat and leave me alone." He grunted then sat back down. Slowly I got my plate and started walking toward the fire at the same time as Davis but I got their first.

"To Nyx, please help me find answers to what's going on please.." I then scrapped some of my steak into the fire then turned back around and smiled at Davis.

"I'm done, go ahead." I nodded toward him then walked back to my seat and whispered my favorite drink to my cup. The cup filled and I dug in.

"So, have you figured anything out about the darkness yet?" I asked Ambrose between bites. He shook his head with a scowl.

"No, If anything I'll have to ask Nyx or Erebus. For I have no idea." He grunted. I left it at that and looked back over to the Are's table. Annabeth was right, there was something different about the boy. He was to handsome for a Are's child! And no one has orange eyes... The only person I knew to have different colored eyes was Ambrose (whose eyes were purple) But that was because of what he was.. Suddenly the boy stood up and quickly left the mess hall. As fast as I could I shoved the last peice of steak into my mouth, drained my cup, then stood up and left in search of finding him.

I found him at the beach, angrily chucking stones into the sea. I slowly walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Who exactly are you? And what do you want!" He faced me with a glare in his eyes, only after realizing how he had said that did his eyes sofen up and he sighed.

"I'm Holly, Nyx's daughter." I softly said. "Why are you so angry?" I whispered to him.

"Why would you care?" He asked with a slight curiousity in his eyes as he threw the rock.

"Because I don't like it when people are hurting...and you obviously are. I wanna help." I said the skipped a rock as well.

"Well I don't get why my dad didn't claim me up until now, I mean I was in an Orphange! For twleve years! And He never claimed me, not once. And I don't fit in with the rest of my siblings, they all call me 'pretty boy'. I don't get it!" He said, the venom slightly leaking in his voice. I nodded in understanding.

"Well he couldn't, you see if a demigod is claimed outside of camp and learns of what he is, well monsters catch your sent faster because it get's stronger...then your not safe anymore." He froze, then looked at me with confusion.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Okay then explain why I've never even heard of my mother. The way my caretaken discribed it to me, I was in a basket at the orphanage." I stared at him in shock. That only happened when a demigod was a child of a goddess. They were taken to the fathers.

"I guess, well maybe your mother was scared.." I said more to myself then to him. Ya, maybe that was it! That didn't mean anything, did it?

"Okay well enough about me. What about you? What's your story?" I shrugged.

"I lived with my father and step mother not knowing what I was, always chased down by monsters. Then I ran away from home in attempt of protecting my family and started heading toward camp because I found a card with the address. I was attacked by the minotaur and brought into the camp uncousious. Nyx claimed me and here I am now." He looked at me with surprise. I shrugged showing him it was no big deal. Suddenly his eyes started glowing and he groaned.

"NOT AGAIN!" He cursed under his breathe then clutched his head as his orange eyes erupted with red fire...just like Ares but softer.

"What is happening?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't know! It has been happening every time I get angry!" Slowly he reached into his jean's pockets and pulled out some black sunglasses and stuck them on...his hands were now glowing as well, a soft red.

"Much better." He muttered. That's when I realized it. The fire, no mother, claimed the day he got here, the glow, it all fit together.

"Oh my gods..." I gasped. I knew what he was. I then knew he _couldn't _be a damigod, most of all not one of Ares, they couldn't do that! Right on cue both Are's symbol and Aphrodite's appeared above his head. Glowing and bright.

"Davis...your a god."

**10 REVIEWS! And Miki can you please tell me your email but add a space so that it will actually show up? Cause I still have no clue how to email you and talk ideas! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A troubled god in denial

**Here is another wonderful chapter! Enjoy! **

Holly- *Attempting to tie herself to a chair*

*Percy walks in and looks at her with a weird expression*

Percy- Hey there Holly…. What's up…

Holly- Can you tie the rope as tight as you can? *Percy ties the rope*

Percy- Why exactly?

Holly- BECAUSE THE FORCE IS TO STRONG! I WANT THAT SNICKERS! *Thrashing wildly in the chair*

Percy- What snickers?

Holly- My emergency one in the closet! I can't eat it unless I am sad! BUT I WANT IT!

Percy- *nodding in understandment* What if I told you that you didn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians?

*Stops thrashing and bursts into tears*

Holly- GET ME THAT SNICKERS!

**Now review to make Holly feel better!**

**Chapter 4- A troubled god in denial**

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Davis burst into fits of laughter. I stared at him in shock then threw my hands on my small hips.

"What in Hades underwear is so funny!" I screamed, but of course my statement caused him to laugh even harder. Finally he pulled himself together enough to speak.

"There is no way I am a god! I'm just a teenaged kid for crying out loud! Gods are powerful and well….quite scary sometimes which I am not." He stated while meeting me eyes with a serious yet amused expression. Before he could react I grabbed his wrists and met his eyes with seriousness.

"Listen to me! You have NEVER met either of your parents, no one has EVER even seen them, and your eyes are orange. How do you explain that?" I questioned. He simply shrugged at the thought.

"The fact no one has ever seen them isn't that weird, it happens with lots of kids…." _Godly kids_ I thought. "And with the orange eyes, well it could be some medical condition for all I know!" Now I was convinced the kid was just scared with the idea or just didn't want to believe me.

"But Davis! I know what I saw, you didn't! The symbol of Aphrodite AND Are's appeared above your head! That means you are a god! Of what, I don't know yet but you are!" He shook his head back and forth, suddenly understanding what he was….at least I hoped so. Before waiting for an answer I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the strawberry fields in search of a Styr.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked with annoyance in his voice as I dragged him along, we got a few curious glances from passing campers but I figured crazier things happened so this was nothing. A few seconds later we came to the long stretched out fields of growing strawberries and Styrs tending to them with their magical reed pipes. Among those Styrs was my old friend Grover **(A/N Sorry for the interruption but keep in mind that this is BEFORE Grover disappears in Sea Of Monsters. I don't want any flames bout it!) ** I then dragged Davis over to the witty Styr that had crazy curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and a small goatee made of matching curly brown hair. At the sight of me Grover's smile widened.

"Hey there shorty! What can I do for you?" Grover then swept into a deep bow similar to those after productions on Broad Way. I let go of Davis's wrist and after shooting him an expression that said 'stay or die' I turned back to Grover.

"Davis here has just been claimed by Are's AND Aphrodite, making him a god, yet he doesn't believe me. So what exactly can you say to him to well…..convince him!" I asked, Grover set his pipe down then walked….or whatever Goats do….and sniffed Davis a few times, earning himself a weird expression from the god (well that is the god in denial.) After a few moments Grover stood up and nodded hastily with a smile on his kind face.

"This boy is a god no doubt about it! His sent is so strong it's ridiculous! Of course it's stronger than yours Holly since he is in fact fully god… do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but was so rudely interrupted.

"Can we please stop talking like I'm not here!" Davis exclaimed, the fire returning to his eyes. Nearby a patch of strawberries suddenly burst into flames. Quickly a few Styrs put the fire out and cursed in Greek about working hard on those but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Calm down Davis." I hissed to him. "Grover I'm going to take Davis here to Chiron, he will know what to do." I then grabbed Davis's wrists again and hulled him to the archery range, keeping my shield up while walking through the line of target. As soon as I reached Chiron I quietly stood and waited to be addressed to. Barley a second later he lowered his bow and looked at me with a smile.

"Anything wrong my dear?" He asked with that kindness that would always be found in his voice, yet another reason why everyone at camp loved him so deeply.

"Chiron, Davis has just been claimed by Ares and Aphrodite both…I know because I was the single witness and….." I quickly told Chiron the complete story of what Davis had told me to what I had seen with his eyes and the glow, all leading up to the symbols and exploding strawberries. Throughout my whole story Chiron simply nodded with the occasional 'uh huh….yes I see….hmm..' once I finished telling the story I took a deep breath and looked for his reaction. His lips were pulled into a tight line while his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Well I suppose Hephaestus won't like this at all! In fact he might even hate your guts Davis…. Well I suppose we should get to Olympus to straighten all this out, and while we are at it we should learn what the means of all the darkness it." I nodded and looked back at Davis who was fairly white.

"Chiron, if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle may I come as well? I mean the darkness may have something to do with MY mother." I quickly said in attempt to save Davis from being all alone with all the gods. Chiron sighed.

"Yes, I suppose, we won't be gone long anyways….a few hours at tops. But remember Holly, you are just a girl. You can't always save the world."

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to give two special shout outs as well. First to Luli Cullen who is absolutely one of the best Beta's ever and is helping me get together the new PJO fanfic that I hope to put on the site soon. And second to Miki who is spreading my stories to her friends! (By the way Miki her name is Dawn it is actually Hemera.) All you guys will get what I mean soon enough into this story! Well keep reading! I love your reviews and they mean so much to me! **


	5. Chapter 5: A family reunion

**Busy Busy Busy! I'm stressed with band camp! I really hope I can get this music memorized! Anyone in marching band? Is it hard?**

Holly- *Watching a horror movie in her cabin while eating popcorn* don't go in the cabin! He's in there!

TV- *Girl screams while coming face to face with the ninja killer*

Holly- *Screaming her head off*

*Door opens revealing a tall man with a sword in his hand he is completely in the darkness*

Holly- *SCREAMING* GET AWAY NINJA! I DON'T HAVE IT! I SWEAR! *ducks under the blankets*

The killer- What are you talking about? It's me!

Holy- *slowly coming out of the covers and sees Percy holding a sword* Do you WANT to give me a heart attack!

Percy- *capping riptide* I heard screaming….why are you watching a horror movie?

Holly- *shrugs* I don't know but I'm glad I don't own that!Just like I don't own PJO!

Percy- *smirking* wait till I tell everyone how you reacted to a scary movie!

Holly- your dead!

**-Cut for violence so in the meantime go read and review please!-**

Chapter 5- A family reunion

Sitting on the bus to Olympus I listened to my precious iPod which was currently playing "Bury me Alive" By We are the Fallen. A band that was practically like my favorite band Evanescence so naturally I liked them as well. It was still dark out but Chiron had gotten Apollo to ride his chariot above the bus so we were the only source of light….well daylight that is…within the whole city, possibly even more. Luckily the mist hid that fact so the mortals didn't see what was going on around them. Across from me Davis was staring of into space, I didn't blame the kid. He was probably nervous, I mean he was about to meet his IMMORTAL parents…. And if Hephaestus didn't kill him out of jealousy he was sure to torture him for the rest of eternity! I still couldn't believe Ares and Aphrodite had a kid….I didn't think they were THAT stupid! We were only minutes away from the Empire State Building so I took my head phones out and stuck them in my black hooded jacket then made my way over to Davis and stuck my hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch but relaxed after he realized who it was.

"Ready for this?" He shook his head then sighed. His eyes as orange as orange could get.

"Not really, what if I'm worthless to them? What if they decide that they hate me? What if….what if I can never be normal!" I shook my head then smiled at him, showing that I wouldn't let that happen to him.

"Aphrodite will love you just because you're hers and you can impress Ares by fighting like crazy, which always works with him. My mother….Nyx, well if you can get her to love you then most of the gods and goddesses will already love you cause my mom's cool like that. Pretty much the two main gods you need to worry about are your step dad and Zeus." Davis let out a breath that I suspected he had been holding. I looked out the window to see us pulling up to the building.

"We are here." I mumbled then made my way up to Argus, who apparently was going to lead us in. Davis was shortly behind me followed by Chiron in his magical wheelchair. Together we made our way through the glass door and up to the desk.

"Six hundredth floor please." Chiron proudly told the man sitting there. He was short and pudgy with rimmed glasses and a long pointy nose.

"No such thing." He grunted which in turn caused Chiron to sigh. He then whispered something to the man, his eyes widened in shock then instantly he tossed Chiron a set of keys and pointed toward the elevator. Chiron nodded and said his thanks then we were off to Olympus. The ride in the elevator ride didn't take long but the ride was torcher, the elevator was blaring some old seventies song…which Chiron was proudly dancing to. As soon as the ride was over and the doors opened I gasped in awe, it was beautiful. Built like ancient Greece and Rome there were temples and statues everywhere, then the occasional fountain or garden…Minor gods were walking around as teenagers and gave us huge smiles and waves. I waved back but continued to follow the centaur that was now out of his wheelchair and walking around in full form. Soon we came up to the biggest temple, the place where all the gods had their meetings; there were thirteen thrones for the main thirteen gods where each had their symbol upon it. There were also exactly three gods sitting there, Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus. I bowed respectfully and thankfully Davis followed my lead.

"Rise, so the rumors are true. You two have created a living being…another god." I looked up to see Aphrodite gleaming with joy and Ares nodding towards Zeus.

"It is true." He growled. Suddenly Aphrodite jumped up and skipped over to Davis and started circling him.

"My, My! Aren't you a handsome one! Oh Zeus can't he be a god of something that involves love!" She squealed. I could see Davis smirking at the fact his mother approved. Ares quickly shook his head and grunted.

"HA! There are too many love gods! I saw we give him something with war! Weapons! Anything that has something to do with my realm!"

"But –"

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed causing me to flinch. "Since you did indeed cheat on my son your son shall be given a bit of charge of something that his step father is in charge of. Fire." I slowly nodded then without thinking I raised my hand high as if I were in school.

"Yes Holly?" Zeus asked with amusement leaking into his voice.

"Davis does indeed control some fire. I just had that to say, may I be excused? I must find my mother." Zeus nodded and without replying I bowed and left the temple and started running toward my mother's black marble one. But along the way a hand suddenly came across my mouth and pulled me into the shadows. I tried to scream against the hand but it was impossible, all I managed to do was take a peak of my kidnapper, a Titan. But it was impossible wasn't it? A Titan couldn't get into Olympus! Before I could think about it anymore I was pulled into the black.

GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HOLLY? REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: It all makes sense

**(A/N I don't know if it's possible for a Titan to get into Olympus but that moment seemed like the perfect time so I just had to do it! Forgive me?)**

**Fyi this disclaimer is based off of something that happened to me so I'm going to use my actual friends in this!**

*Paul, Lexie, Kelsey, Riley, Kenner, and Anna planning to go to the movies*

*Paul and Lexie are going as a date and Riley and Anna are joking around as dates too.*

Kenner- But then I won't have a date! Hey Kelsey! Wanna be my date?

Kelsey- *Head pops up and eyes widen* Ummmm….. *Completely shocked for they aren't really friends* *Everybody laughs* I'll do that the day I own PJO!

Anna- Oh come on Kelsey! It will be funny!

Kelsey- *sighs* Fine….but only cause Anna is there.

Kenner- Oh it will be so much fun! We will be all alone….with six other people…in a dark movie theater… oh yes Kelsey!

Kelsey- oh gosh…..

**Hahaha! It was so weird cause Kenner and I do NOT get along! Haha so what did ya think? Read and Review!**

Chapter 6- It all makes sense.

I was surrounded in complete darkness and silence except for the drips of rain and thunder sounding from the sky. It then took me a moment to realize that I was bounded by my wrists and ankles; there was a blindfold across my eyes as well…which explained the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called through the darkness as if I'd get an answer, surprisingly I did.

"Hiya! Oh yay! I finally have company! What's your name!" The high voice giggled. I silently rolled my eyes, how the heck could someone be this joyful when bound?

"Holly." I muttered as I moved my hands around and worked on the ropes. If only I could reach my necklace…..but that wouldn't be possible. I then remembered the dagger Percy had given me, without hesitating I reached up my shirt and felt for the sheathe I had hidden under my shirt. I grabbed the hilt and brought it down to the ties, in one quick motion I cut the ropes then cut the ones at my ankles. After untying the blindfold at my eyes I looked around at my surroundings. I was sitting in a dark cave with only a single candle lighting the place, against the wall was yet another girl. She was about my age with light blonde hair, almost white, hair pulled into pig tails. She was nice and tan and had on a bright yellow shirt and jean shorts. I raced over to her and cut the bounds. As soon as I did so she looked at me and opened her eyes….which were a bright yellow.

"Why thank you! I have been in this place for at least a week and quite frankly it wasn't the best!" This girl was definitely a Demigod, her eyes proved it all, unless she was a goddess but I doubted that. I then glanced around in search of an exit but turned up empty.

"We need to get out of here…. And you are?" I quickly asked in question. She flashed a blazing smile at me.

"I am Miki!" She squealed in delight. Wow, this girl was way to hyper for me! But at least I wasn't in this alone; maybe she could be of some help to me.

"Is there an exit to this place?" I asked. She nodded then pointed towards the wall.

"A woman comes in everyday to gives us food. That's where he enters…I think." She added, I nodded then took a seat on the cold ground.

"Then we will just have to wait until he comes. Here take this." I handed her the dagger then took my own weapon in my hands and waited, wondering what was going on.

"So why are you here?" I whispered to Miki who was currently humming show tunes to herself.

"I don't know, a lady in black just came up and asked me to help him find his puppy. I couldn't let that puppy stay lost so I followed but then she grabbed me and hit the back of my head. I then woke up here…" She muttered to herself her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "I don't like this place, it's too dark." I shrugged, I liked it. Not much sunlight but it felt good to be surrounded in darkness that felt like the power of night. Suddenly the cave was started fading and was replaced by a woman in the entrance. She had long black hair, her eyes were completely black with no whites and she wore completely black. This was the Titan that had taken me. I jumped up and prepared for battle, then pushed Miki behind me.

"Ah, looks like you guys have escaped." She calmly said. I growled under my breath. Waiting for her to make the first move.

"Who are you?" I said with coldness leaking into my voice.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Selene. Titan of the moon and as it seems, You have officially met the daughter of Eos. Goddess of Dawn."

REVIEW! SORRY FOR CUTING IT SO SHORT!


	7. Chapter 7: The SheDevil

**Review!**

Miki- *Singing* F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and ME! N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!

Patrick- F is for Fire to burn down the whole town! U is for Uranium….BOMB! N is for No survivors! Down here in the deep blue sea!

Miki- How many of you just sang along with us? *giggles* Review and tell us!

Holly- *sighs* this is what happens when I ask you do the disclaimer for me!

Miki- Oh come on Auntie *giggles* ! I can do this!

Holly- Fine…. One shot. Do it now.

Miki- Okay Sponge bob Loving people! The Crazy Author of this book owns NOTHING but Her original characters and the plot!

Holly- Well done!

Miki- YES! WOOT WOOT! NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MANY OF YOU SANG TO THE SONG ABOVE!

Chapter 7- The She-Devil

"Wait! Hold on! Eros! As in my immortal sister!" The Titan nodded then smirked. I peaked at Miki and saw her smirking with a twinkle in her eyes. Before I could respond Miki grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug.

"AHHH! I have an aunt! This is one of the best days of my life!" I sighed and wiggled my way out of her arms, Selene smirking with amusement.

"So what in Hades do you want with us! I mean I haven't done anything to you unless you found me freeing Eros offending which I highly doubt." For some reason I knew the answer that was coming at me next but I was just too stupid to realize it….unless the ADHD was kicking in.

"Well Holly, as you know my realm was taken over by Nyx after that buffoon Kronos was taken down by his own off spring. So I simply want what's rightfully mine back." I slowly nodded as if I understood but quickly switched to shaking my head.

"Well I don't see what that has to do with us!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands into the air. This Titan was unbelievable! Couldn't she just get to the facts? It COULDN'T be that hard!

"Because I have the daughters of Night AND Dawn kidnapped and at my hand. I will simply demand the realms of both goddesses in return for the safety of their brats." She hissed.

"You weren't a loved child were you? Because I can so tell by the way you're talking about us. Just let your feelings out….tell us what's inside." Miki soothingly said to Selene, it earned her two stares.

"Ignore her." I mumbled under my breath. Sure Miki was nice but she was also extremely hyper and kind of weird. You gotta love her, it was just instinct.

"Well if we have to wait here can we at least be untied? It is obvious that we can't escape so what's the point in tying us up?" The Titan hesitated but nodded in the end towards us.

"Fine but if you try anything I WILL destroy you!" And with that she disappeared back through the cave wall. I sighed then plopped to the ground.

"Well wasn't she lovely?" I sarcastically stated mostly to myself, I had to think of a way out of here but nothing currently came to mine. I knew that if I tried using any of the elements to get us out of here I would be left weak and that wouldn't help with anything. And on top of that—

"I've been working on the railroad ALL the live long day! I've been working on the railroad just to pass the time away! Can't you hear the whistle blowing, rise up so yearly in the morning, can't you hear the captain shoutin DINO BLOW YOU HORN!" Miki interrupted my thoughts by of course singing the most random thing possible.

"What are you doing?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose while closing my eyes. What was I going to do with her?

"I'm singing...DUH!" She giggled. "That's what I do in times like this! I sing and try to make the best of it!" My eyes popped open in surprise. She was basically the exact opposite of me! But I guess that wasn't very weird considering she was daughter of Dawn and I was daughter of night.

"Wow, well can I at least try to get some sleep?" She sighed but nodded. I thanked her and carefully laid down on the cold cave floor.

"Wake me up when she comes again. I need to think." She smiled and gave me the thumbs up. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep but when I did so I found myself not alone in the dream…..for someone was standing in front of me. Someone with familiar Orange eyes.

"Davis."

**REVIEW! I Need reviews like NOW! Please! It only takes a moment or two! So don't be lazy and push that button below! Leave me ANY kind of review! Just don't cuss! And if you want to flame me PLEASE make it gentle! **

**Shout outs to my last reviewers.**

**Heartbeat, Brianna, Miki, PJOfreak123, CoolioBubblePerson14, Miki (again), HannahBerry96, and Davis Simpson who the character Davis is actually based off as a favor to him **

**Well from now on I am going to do these shout outs so it you review you do get a shout out! And I'll even mention your book if you want! Love you guys! Kelsey.**


	8. To clear confusion

**Important A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I uploaded the 7th chapter before the 6th so I just fixed it! SO check out the 6th chapter and I promise you'll understand the 7th chapter! So sorry for the confusion!**

**xoxoxo **

**Kelsey!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Dream Walker

***Somethin that happened to me at band camp!***

**Kelsey- *walking toward the field and it's really really hot! And see's Rick in front of her.* It is freaking hot out! Ugg! Yo Ricky Roo!**

**Rick- *turns around* Ya? **

**Kelsey- Can you change the weather and make it cool out? *gives puppy dog eyes.***

**Rick- *laughs* I can't change the weather or I would! **

**Kelsey- meanie…..**

**Julie- *looks at Kelsey* Why don't YOU change the weather?**

**Kelsey- *nods* Fine! I will! What do you want?**

**Julie- A nice breeze**

**Kelsey- *Make a thinking face with her eyes closed tight* IF I DON'T OWN PJO THERE WILL BE A BREEZE! *laughs* that's the best I can do!**

***there is a cool breeze the rest of the day (I'm not even kidding! XD) **

**REVIEW! **

Chapter 8- The dream walker

"DAVIS! What are you doing here?" I questioned with a weird look on my face. Everything around us was black except the two of us standing and staring at each other. He shrugged.

"I figured if it's a god thing that I should be able to do it." I mentally slapped myself then nodded to him, just as I was about to say something Davis held up his tan hand to stop me.

"The real question is where you are? After I was officially declared a god of fire we left to get you but you were gone! Jared is freaking out and yelling at everyone who says you might be gone for good! Chiron has like five different search teams out! Where in Hades are you?" He slowly shook my head and looked up into his orange eyes with helplessness.

"I don't know! All I know is the titan Selene kidnapped me and my niece, we are in some cave….I don't know where though... WAIT! You said search parties? How?" There was a slight twinkle in his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face, full of delight.

"You have no clue! Percy is conducting an underwater search with sea creatures, Annabeth and the Hephaestus cabin are the brains behind the operations as they point out where to look, then Jared and pretty much the rest of the cabins are taking hold of every monster that crosses their path and demands information. Apparently the children of Nyx are rare." My mouth dropped in surprise, it was all for me. All those kids working hard for me. They shouldn't have to do that! I would get out of here eventually, they didn't need to be working so hard to find just me….well I guess technically Miki was here too but still!

"They shouldn't be doing that for me! I can get out of here….I think, can you contact my mother and tell her NOT to give up her Realm for anything! Spread that message to Eos too if possible. Then ask my mother how she thinks I can out of this. Drop the searches." I started barking the orders, going into serious mode. Maybe I could use earth, but it might not be night. Davis gave me the thumbs up and looked as if he were about to disappear but stopped before he went and held up a hand.

"You said there was someone with you, is she hot? Who is she?" He quickly asked, I groaned and threw my hands up at him.

"Is that ALL you can think about! Night and Day are at risk here and you're worried about how hot my niece is? Gods! If you want to know so badly just summon her into the dream you fire breath!" He chuckled then closed his eyes. Two seconds Miki showed up with a smile on her face. My eyes widened in shock.

"I was JOKING! I didn't think you could actually do it!" He shrugged then stared Miki down then smiled.

"I approve! By any chance who would you be?" She blushed head from toe then gave him a blazing smile as she skipped up to him.

"I am Miki! Daughter of Eos!" She giggled, typical Miki. But I didn't want to deal with the flirting at the moment so before anything could happen I held up my hands at the two and shook my head in a stubborn way.

"This is MY dream, if you guys want to talk then go into HER dream! I'm outta here!" With that I pulled myself out of the dream, don't ask me how because I don't know, but as soon as I was out I just stumbled from that dream and fell into another's. This one was Jared's….I could tell (not really I just knew that since we had a bond that would happen. Duh) He was dreaming of a beach, it was camp half-bloods beach. Jared was tossing rocks into the water with tears running down his beautiful face. Slowly I walked up to him and laid my hand on his firm shoulders. He turned around in surprise then pulled me into a tight hug before I could respond his lips came down onto mine. I returned the kiss then pulled away and wiped his tears away.

"Where did you go night? I'm worried sick! We can't find you anywhere! Your….you're not De-ead are you?" I quickly shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"No, I don't know where I am but I'll be out soon and I'm fine." He sighed in relief.

"Alright, Things have gotten darker Holls…. We are searching but we can't find you." I nodded, thinking how I was sure I had just explained what had happened to me.

"The titan Selene is trying to take over my mother's Realm. Thus she kidnapped me and my niece in attempt to take over Night AND day, so that night could take over 24-7." Jared slowly nodded, in thought. But just as he was about to respond to me I was pulled out of that dream, being forcibly shaken away by Miki.

"WAKE UP HOLLY! It's an emergency!"

**REVIEW!  
Shout outs go to:**

**Lovetoread1998, Miki, Heartbeat, Briana, PJOfreak123, XxPercyJacksonxX, CoolioBubblePerson14, 78008, Miki, and Miki again **

**Hahah! Keep reviewing! They inspire me! More shout outs next time too!**


	10. Chapter 9: Maybe he does have a brain!

Kelsey. Is. In. Love. She thinks…..CURSE YOU APHRODITE! I don't have any ideas for a disclaimer so ya…. I don't own anything but the plot and OC's. Why couldn't I just get over the guy….would of been easier then breaking my heart over and over. =/

Chapter 9- Maybe he does have a brain!

My eyes flew open in shock and met Miki's smiling face.

"What in Hades is the emergency!" Miki started giggling and blushed from head to toes with a gleam in her sparkling yellow eyes.

"DAVIS ASKED ME OUT!" My mouth dropped open in shock. ..! I suddenly launched myself on her and tackled her to the ground. Before she could respond I had a very sharp and threatening knife at her tan throat.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT! JARED WAS GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING! SOMETHING IPORTANT!" Her mouth formed an O and she sighed.

"Well I'm sorry but that was important to me THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I growled under my breath but got off her. Without glancing at the thing I started looking through all the pockets of my cloths….If only I could find ONE DRACHMA! I then remembered my shoes. Before I had left camp this summer I had some of the Hephaestus kids install secret compartments in my shoes. My hand numbly reached for the tiny silver button the side of my black converse. As soon as the button went down the bottom of my show popped open to reveal three Drachmas, and a small pocket knife. I pulled it out then reached for my other shoe and found two of my mother's moonstones that she had gifted me with for my birthday.

"Hey Miki, is it night or day out right now do you think?" She slowly tilted her head to the side then shrugged, just as I thought. There was probably some type of magical border keeping us from being able to tell. Wow, the Bitch was smart. **(A/N EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE PLEASE!)** Only one was to find out.

"Water, come to me." I whispered. Nothing happened, which meant it must have been day so without hesitating I picked up one of the black rocks and one Drachma then closed my shoes back up again.

"Here we go." I mumbled. Carefully I rubbed my thumb across the stone three times then whispered something in Greek that was sure to activate the stones. I watched in amazement as the stone slowly dissolved into my pale skin to the point I felt the power of night.

"Water come to me!" I said fiercely, then watched as a mist came between me and Miki….all I needed was Light. Miki.

"Miki, Try to bring light!" She shut her eyes fiercely then sure enough light showed up and we had ourselves a rainbow. Taking the gold coin I threw it into the mist and saw it disappear as soon as it entered the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering! Chiron please, camp half blood." Two seconds later Chiron's wavering figure appeared in the rainbow. He was sitting at the big house table with Mr. D and the other camp counselors.

"CHIRON!" I yelled, he jumped in shock then sighed in relief.

"Where are you Holly?" I shrugged, sure that I had explained this to people before but I guess It WAS the obvious question to ask! I then told him the story of how I had been kidnapped and thrown into a cave with an overly hyper child. Miki interrupted me claiming she wasn't hyper but simply happy all the time, I ignored her. Continuing my story I told him how Selene had gained strength and was back to take back the realm she had lost to Nyx, and even gone farther with trying to take over day too so that it would be night 24-7. Though the whole story Chiron nodded and mumbled things like "hmmm, I see, right, OF COURSE" and things like that. Finally I ended the story with telling him about Davis showing up in my dreams and talking to Jared. He nodded.

"I see Holly, There are caves all over the world so I can't pin point where you would be but maybe…..just maybe I can send a god or goddess in to receive you, since they do have the ability to appear places. If they just focus on your mind it should work. Hold on a moment….I can send—"The rainbow suddenly disappeared, I groaned in frustration. Not even noticing how dizzy I was from the use of the element, I thumped down to the ground and leaned against the cold cave wall. Miki then joined me and sighed.

"Ya know…. Being stuck here isn't all that bad. A lot better than my life was, with my drunken father and all I would take this any day….I think. Maybe not. Who knows?" She mumbled almost to herself. So her father was a drunk, poor girl, it was a shock she was always so happy even after dealing with that.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled back, she shrugged as if it were no big deal. I was about to respond to that but was stopped short when a fire suddenly erupted three feet away from us. From those flames emerged Davis and Jared.

"Thank the gods we found you guys!" Jared exclaimed as he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. Davis on the other hand was checking Miki out, and she was checking out back. It seemed like they liked what they saw.

"Helllooooo!" I snapped him out of his thoughts with an annoyed tone.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed and took both Miki, and I's hands. Jared simply laid his hands on his shoulders.

"Let's do this." Davis closed his eyes and let out a deep breath he seemed to be holding for a while now, he then opened his eyes again but frowned.

"We should be home by now!" He closed his eyes again, that's when I realized what was happening and groaned.

"We are idiots…..Why didn't we see this coming! There is one way in but no way out…." Great.

**REVIEW!**

**Shout outs to:**

**CoolioBubblePerson14, lovetoread1998, Ash, Katoo, PaleAmazon, Brianna, HannahBerry96, Luli Cullen (my amazing Beta!), Miki, Linda, Heartbeat, seaweed brain likes cheez, and 78008 **

**I love you guys so much! The reviews wouldn't stop coming within the past two days! They inspire me so much! And of course I am ALWAYS going to send shout outs now to anyone who reviews **

**LOVE YA'LL! I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Pig heads

**Davis: Duuuuuddddeeeee My Girlfriend is HOT!**

**Miki- *blushes***

**Holly- Oh No you don't! Not till we get out of this place! **

**Davis- *Frowns* you aren't in charge of us!**

**Holly- *hands on hips* You wanna bet? I may not own PJO but I DO own this plot and OC's!**

**Miki- *backs away* you sound kinda scary when you say that!**

**Holly- You bet! If anyone ANY ONE steals MY ideas that I own I WILL make an appointment with Hades for them and I will make sure NO ONE reviews the book you stole from ME and your life will be miserable! *Adds angelic smile***

**Davis and Miki- *back away with scared expressions***

**- Review!-**

Chapter 10- Pig heads…

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!—" Davis mumbled as he paced back and forth in the small cave, so basically for those out there who don't know, Miki and I had been stuck in a cave then Jared and Davis showed up to save us, but in the end got stuck here with us. Great….. As I had said before, one way in but no way out. Somehow Selene had managed to seal off the exit to all immortals but left the entrance in open.

"Davis, your pacing won't help. Not unless you can magically make a tunnel out of this place from pacing." He suddenly stopped and his head snapped up with a smirk on it.

"A TUNNEL! I CAN DIG ONE WITH MY MAGICAL ICE CREAM SPOON!" He then pulled out a silver spoon then dropped to the ground and started digging…..well attempted digging. There went the brain I THOUGHT he had!

"Well he's useless…" I mumbled then looked back at Jared for help. He shrugged calmly, which I only assumed was because he felt better now that he was actually with me. Guys and their damsel in distress acts! It drove me nuts!

"Maybe we can… no that wouldn't work…. Well what about, no!" I groaned in frustration, Where was Annabeth when we needed her! I was stuck with two guys and a hyper girl singing in the corner to herself! Not only to mention that but Davis was convinced he could get us out of here with a stinking spoon! My thought was then interrupted by the cave wall opening up again and the Titan herself walking through with an evil smile.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here! A young god and the son if Apollo. I assume you guys tried to transport yourselves here but couldn't get back out?" Like the idiot he was being Davis nodded his head sadly, Selene tusked at him then turned back to me.

"And isn't it so convenient that I was already kidnapping ALL the children in my way of getting the control I want. Yet how could I be smart enough in knowing that your boyfriend just happened to be Apollo's son and would do anything to get to you, but the only way for him to get here was for the young god to transport you both then get stuck. Now tell me Holly, am I that smart in planning? I believe I am." Despite everything I starting cracking up laughing and for some reason I just couldn't stop.

"Dude, we all know you aren't smart enough to plan all that for Hades sake! I can't believe you actually tried to pull that one on us….. Good times. Goooodddd tiiimmeeessss!" I snickered again. GODS! MIKI WAS RUBBING OFF ON ME! AHHHHH! Selene frowned.

"Fine, then enjoy spending the rest of your pathetic life here! Good bye!" With that she went back through the cave wall, I then tried to take the opportunity and lunged for the exit. With all I had I ran but in the end it was too late, of course. Just as I reached it the exit slammed shut and closed off our only way out.

"Dang it!" I groaned. That was our only way out! Now what was going to happen? Obviously Selene would have to give us back in the end if she hoped to gain complete control but I couldn't let that happen, Chiron was wrong, I could save the world. But only with help, not alone. Suddenly I was pulled out of thought yet again by Davis screaming in triumph with a sigh I turned around to see him making out with Miki.

"BREAK IT UP!" I screamed then pulled them apart; they sighed and went away reluctantly. "What are you being so happy about?" I asked. Davis gave me a wicked grin then pointed to a hole in the ground.

"I believe someone owes me an apology!" He smiled at me; I threw my hands in the air.

"For what!" I complained. I felt Jared's arm go around my waist, urging me to calm down.

"You said my spoon wasn't magical! And when I say a spoon is magical I mean it! So here it is! I tunnel out of here!" I smiled and laughed.

"So is it back to camp Half-Blood?" Jared whispered into my ear, I shook my head.

"Not yet, first we must find Eos, Apollo, and Nyx's main temple and warn them all."

**Review! Thank you so much for all the Reviews! It means so much to me! Here is the shout outs to**

**Luli Cullen, Miki, Milky Way, music4evaxoxo, Miki 2 more times, HannahBerry96, XxPercyJacksonxX, cookiemonstergirl, lovetoread1998. **

**Thank you so much guys! Please review some more! And I thought you should know that I am running a contest: so here's what's going to happen, Type up a chapter for "Normal Just isn't me" That happens on their journey back to warn all the gods then send it to my email at**

**soulsister001 and whichever chapter is the best will be put in the story! The contest will be up until Wednesday the 11****th**** so get started! For more details send me a Private message or if you don't have an account send me a message to the email listed above. Good luck everybody!**


	12. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! I had a feeling you didn't read my A/N at the bottom of the last chapter so here it goes and PLEASE read! It's important!

I am starting a contest! THe contest is whoever writes me the best chapter for Normal Just isn't me WIll see it actually in the book, mentioned that you were the one who wrote it, and a sneak peek to my other PJO fanfic I'm slowly working on.

Here's the rules. NO CUSSING! The climax needs to take place when the group are on their way to find APOLLO'S temple. It can be anywhere in the world if you'd like it that way but of course the Greek gods in the series are in America so remember that. Also once you finish writing the chapter send it to me at my email soulsister001 . And there I will read and save the best one. The contest will run until Wednesday the 11th, between now and then I will still continue to write and update up until the winning chapter. For then that one will go up.

GOOD LUCK! If you want more details email me at the website listed above or send me a PM! Anybody can do this! Even if you don't have a profile!

Kelsey


	13. Chapter 11: We Eat Seafood for Supper

**! Important A/N at the end so PLEASE read it!**

**By Rachel** and her alternate ego (who mostly over powers in personality and not appearance) MIKI!

Crowd: Rah! Rah!

Miki's Note: I AM WRITNG THIS ON PURE ANGER! (Also since Kelsey is my friend)! NO NEED TO FLAME PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT OK? NOBODY IS FORCING YOU SO GO AWAY!

Rachel: Yes we mean you Shrimpy Octopansy Squidward (and yes I DID mess up your name on purpose!) Kelsey's all for this you know! I had to suffer from Miki's rage!

Davis: Enough of this! I wanna make out with Miki!

Holly: As long as Kelsey doesn't own PJO I will see to it that you won't!

Miki: Hey! You can't say that! What about you and Jared?

Holly: Oh…

Jared: *plays with Davis's magic spoon* ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 11: We Eat Seafood for Supper

"You could have at LEAST made this tunnel a little bigger!" I shout at Davis. We are trying to get out through Davis's tunnel. It's barely 2 ½ feet in diameter yet and Davis is still digging as we go along but surprisingly its working. Maybe the boy DOES have a brain. Anyway Miki is seriously starting to lose it! She's singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga at the top of her lungs. I guess she doesn't like to be in tight enclosed spaces.

"YES!" Davis yells after breaking back into the Earth, pulling me from my train of thought, "This spoon can do anything!"

"Can it make ice-cream out of thin air?" Miki questioned, pausing her song.

"Sure can!" Davis replied. Then I saw him start to crawl out of our not-so-well-but-still-helpful-tunnel followed by, Miki, Myself, and then Jared. We were greeted by one of the two most perfect times for me AND Miki: Dusk. If we were to fight both our powers would work till the sun is completely gone. It is still day but the night is creeping in!

Next thing I know I'm on the ground. What idiot has the nerve to push the Daughter of the Night down as her powers are increasing? It's only now that I see that everyone else is down except a frowning Miki who, just my luck, is having a staring contest with 3 large sea creatures. (This is where you come is Shrimp Octopus Squid!)

"Ha! You idiots blinked! Now let us past you overgrown entrees!" Miki suddenly screamed.

"No we didn't!" They said unanimously. There were seriously making me angry. I wonder who they were… Then, as if she can read my mind, Miki explains something seriously and thoroughly! GASP!

"These dummies here are Sea Flames of Selene, her newest creation of monsters. This is how she caught me in the first place! They totally interrupted my A cappella of 'Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush!'"

"You have bad grammar, Mikitara!" They said.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Miki said before ripping off her anklet. It turned into a staff of Celestial Bronze. Too bad she wasn't fast enough. The Octopus monster grabbed her and threw her aside. Then we all lost it! Davis got mad since he's Miki's boyfriend. Jared got mad cause I got mad, and I got mad cause nobody physically harms her but ME!

Now the moon was up and shining so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Fire, come to me!" And automatically the flames surrounded the monsters. Davis of course made the flames shoot up another 10 feet. While Davis kept that up I ran to Jared who was tended to a dazed Miki. Then she registered the pain and screamed. Late reaction much?

"Davey, gimme your magic spoon!" Miki yelled. Next thing I knew Miki had shoved a HUGE spoon of ice cream in her mouth! Then she got all, well, jittery. Miki was on a sugar rush, and to add to that she was mad.

"Aunty Holly can I use your sword please?" I was reluctant to give her a sharp object but gave in anyway. I handed her my weapon and she went and kissed Davis on the cheek. Of course then he melted and left a small place open in the fire which Miki jumped through. Davis then realized what happened and dropped the whole fire to see Miki repeatedly stabbing the creatures while muttering things we shall not repeat. I was sure they were dead; I could feel it in the night air. Now, I thought this girl could get no crazier but, I jinxed myself: she started laugh like a maniac.

"Heh! I always had a grudge against them!" She muttered.

I walked up to her, "Why?"

"They said bad things about you….They can't talk about my family that way…" She answered and then passed out. Davis picked her up and we started on our way to Apollo's Temple. Then I noticed how hungry I was.

"Hey guys? Do you think that the Sea Flames are edible?" I questioned. They chuckled and we were on our way!

Miki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! DEATH BY YOUR OWN FLAME AND A ANGRY READER! YA HEAR THAT TAKO? HUH?

Rachel: Review please!

Miki: Tell us who laughed at their death!

Davis: Sorry dudes! She's delirious!

Holly: No she's not…

Davis: Kelsey?

Kelsey: I didn't write this chapter!

Rachel: She's not delirious…just upset and on a sugar rush….

Cookie Monster: Review! Me likes COOKIES!

**Shout outs to!**

**Music4evaxoxo, Heartbeat, cookiemonstergirl, Katoo (two times), Miki (6 times, I love her!), Luli Cullen (two times), 78008, and Briana **

**I really hope you guys do my contest! I put Rachel in because I loved it so much! In fact if I love your chapter to much It will probably go in too! So I hope that encourages you! **


	14. Chapter 12: We get to be Bait!

**Hey people or how I'm learning in Chinese 'Ni Hoe!' Of course there are the tones to include but that's the spelling XD That class is soooo hard! Anyone speak Chinese out there? I sooo need help! I mean 400 Syllables! UGGGGG! Anyways sorry for the hold up! School! And marching band!**

"**She's got a love like woe**

**(Whoa oh oh oh)**

**Girls got a love like woe**

**(Whoa oh oh oh)**

**I kinda feel like it dont make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in**

**And now you're kicking me out again**

**Loved so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense, **

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again"**

**-Love like Woe- By the ready set 3**

Chapter 12- We get to be bait!

"What should we do with her?" Davis asked while staring down at the unmoving Miki in his arms.

"I have an idea…oh Miki… 'Let's sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong! It will help if you just sing along!'" I paused; Miki slowly moaned then opened her pale little mouth.

"MAKE A WAVE!" She quietly sang. I laughed then shook my head.

"Wrong song Miki." Her yellow eyes opened in surprise and before anyone could react she started smacking herself in the face with her hand.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Yup, Miki was back ladies and gentlemen! Slowly Davis set her gently on the soft ground; I then shot her a glance telling her to stay put. Jared took his chance and stepped forward, getting out a tiny flashlight. The son of Apollo checked for a concussion then checked her pulse. After nodding he stood up and pulled me into his arms, I happily let them fold around me.

"She will be fine." Davis sighed in relief then helped Miki up from the ground.

"Okay, so where too?" Davis asked, I sighed then looked up at Jared for the answers.

"I guess we should find my father first, that is if we had any clue where he lives…." Jared mumbled causing me to freeze in surprise.

"No one knows where he is?" He grimly shook his head, an apologetic look in his eyes. His arms slowly tightened around me.

"He moves too much…the only one who knows is the huntress. But as we all know she usually only shows up when a maiden is in danger…NO! I see that smirk Holly! Don't even think—"I stuck my hand over his perfect mouth then looked over to Miki with a sparkle in my eyes, ready for trouble.

"You ready to be Bait with me?" I asked Miki, she instantly saluted, a serious expression on her small face.

"Mikitara ready for duty ma'am!" I smiled.

"At ease!" Jared started pacing, shaking his head.

"This is SO not a good idea!" He mumbled but I ignored him and looked into Davis and Miki's eyes, that special twinkle in mine.

"Okay…..so here's the plan."

**xXx**

"Here monster monster! I'm a tasty demigod! Here boy!" Miki called out into the trees, the plan was for Miki and I to be trapped by the monster (With Davis and Jared watching over us of course) then scream for help. At that time the hunters SHOULD come, if they didn't the boys would bail us out.

"Miki, maybe you should act like you AREN'T leading the beast into a trap..." Her mouth formed an O then she gave me the thumbs up showing she understood.

"Like OMGS! How did we get into the forest? It's not safe for us DEMIGODS hopefully I don't break a nail!" She stated in a valley girl tone. I had to hold back a chuckle, Miki was very into this. We had been looking for thirty minutes with no such luck. I doubted they even smelled us, which was probably creating some of the problem. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. In one swift moment I got the pocket knife from my shoe and slashed a line across my arm, wincing at the pain. Blood then started flowing freely from the cut, unleashing my sent. Suddenly a growl sounded through the endless forest, slowly getting louder until I saw the beast right in front of us. Quite honestly I didn't really know what it was, it moved like a cat and was furry all over yet it walked like a man.

"Scream, then run once I give the signal, ALLOW me to trip!" I whispered to Miki, she silently nodded, eyes wide with fear. As I had said we started screaming, the best then took after us, holding our ground I waited until I saw his pupils then raised my hand, giving the signal. Together Miki and I took off running the opposite direction of the monster. _Here I go….._ I then pretended to trip over a log and looked up to the monster with fake terror. He grabbed my ankle with his furry and sharp claw then easily lifted me off the ground and up to his face. My eyes meeting his, he unleashed a giant roar…big enough to blow my hair back.

"Ugg, someone seriously needs monster toothpaste!" I groaned, trying to make him madder, I think I succeeded.

"And I mean would it kill you to put some pants on or at least wash your fur once and awhile?" In return His free paw came up and slashed my arm, I screamed in pain. Suddenly an arrow shot through the arrow and struck its target….the monster's head, the beast instantly turned to dust which in turn left me free falling to the ground. _No Jared! _I mentally shot at him but was stopped as soon as a bunch of white wolves and teenage girls in parkas burst through the trees. The huntresses had arrived.

**Shout outs too-**

**music4evaxoxo, Katoo, Miki, Luli Cullen, 78008, Brianna, LttlBlcKitty, daughterofposeidon11112244, tycoon2234, HannahBerry96, cookiemonstergirl, lovetoread1998,** **CoolioBubblePerson14, Pale-Amazon, and Miki so many more times XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 13: The Huntresses of Artemis!

**I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! That's what High school does for you =/ REVIEW!**

Holly- *Breaking down* STUPID CHINESE CLASS!

Jared- *Looks at her with a worried glance* what's wrong?

Holly- *close to tears* I have to learn and perform a song in Chinese! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!

Jared- What type of Chinese?

Holly- *sighs* Mandarin

Jared- Sorry, can't help u there! Ask Hermes, he should know. FYI you don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Holly- Random much? And UGGGG does ANYONE know a SIMPLE song in Mandarin Chinese! PLEASE!

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 13- Huntress of Artemis.

The huntresses had arrived just in time, for here I was, laying on the dirty forest floor with a bleeding arm. Which I guess WAS better than being eaten by a furry beast. As soon as I hit the floor Jared was by my side followed by several Huntresses dresses in silver, one of the young girls around the age of fourteen then started barking orders to the others.

"Set up camp, treat the wounded girl, close the perimeter!" Her high voice barked, before I knew it I was being taken from the safety of Jared's arms (who started protesting) then was being carried to a pretty large tent.

"Put me down!" I protested and quickly twisted in the girls to the point I fell out of her arms.

"Lady! You need medical attention!" The Huntress exclaimed. She was tall with flowing dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I already hated everything about her **(A/N that is directed towards my ex's new gf! Taking a break my butt!) **I then quickly shook my head and backed away.

"I am perfectly fine!" I then heard Jared walking behind me and helped me up from the ground.

"Holly here is a very stubborn girl; I wouldn't mess with her if I were you." The Huntress then sneered at him then grabbed me anyways, despite my kicking and protesting she was much stronger than I and started carrying me towards the tent again until Miki suddenly appeared next to us with her staff and attempted to look scary.

".." She hissed through her teeth, a death glare in her eyes. The huntress slowly set me back down; as soon as I was on my feet I swiftly punched the girl then looked back at Miki.

"Now THAT felt good! Thanks Miki, let's find the goddess." I said then started walking towards the biggest tent in the center which was obviously Artemis's tent, once arriving to it I hesitated to go in.

"Come in dears." I sighed then walked into the tent with Miki quietly following. Artemis was before me with wavy jet black hair, a brilliant silver outfit, and bright blue eyes. Upon the sight of her I got down on one knee and bowed in respect.

"Rise my children. Now what can I do for you?" The goddess asked.

"We are in search of Apollo, we must warn him of Selene, who by the way is attempting to regain all the realms to the point it is night 24-7 under her control." I blurted out, Artemis nodded in thought then slowly stood and called out for a girl by the name of Zoe. Quickly after wards a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and around the age of fourteen came into the tent. She was wearing the silver but for a change was wearing a silver head band that obviously meant she was important.

"Yes Madam?" The girl asked as she kneeled.

"Send a signal to summon Apollo at day break." Zoe nodded then left. I sighed in relief.

"Now, Will you please tell me why you punched one of my huntresses?" The goddess asked with curiosity, her eye brow up and her eyes gleaming. I shrugged.

"What can I say? She ticked me off." Artemis giggled then turned serious again.

"Now, I'd like to offer you two girls the chance of being a huntress. We would love two have you two." Instantly I pushed the thought out of my mind. There was no way I'd ever leave Jared, I loved him plus I had a mission I had to do. Something that couldn't just be dropped to join the huntresses.

"No thank you Lady, I appreciate your offer but I have stuff I have to do plus I'm in love." The goddess nodded solemnly then turned toward Miki. I was sure that Miki would turn down the offer without a hesitation but Miki always surprises me, that was just her but I was still positive she would say no. So I looked her way.

"That sounds pretty good, maybe I will…"

**GASP! What do you think? Should she be a huntress?**

**Shout outs to:**

**Pale-Amazon, Katoo, Miki, anonymous, Goddess of Discord and Cookies, Miki, Miki, Luli Cullen, HannahBerry96, Brianna, CarMeLa.J, daughterofposeidon11112244, Miki (again ^.^)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 14: We meet again

Hey people! Okay to answer some questions!

* * *

**Brianna:**Yes Zoe did die but my story takes place in the books, (the first one was right after "The lightning thief" And this one is right before "Sea of monsters.") So Zoe is still alive =) I understand your confusion!

**BreeZ:**Technically... But as I said to Brianna, it takes place IN the books, now the next PJO fanfic that I'm working on with take place AFTER but this is in the series. To be exact, this is like in winter in "sea of monsters" so Grover isn't missing yet and like I said Zoe is alive.

**Miki: **Hahaha again, sorry I got Artemis's eyes wrong! I was tired and to lazy to look up how she EXACTLY looked =) So please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

_Previously!- _

_"Now, I'd like to offer you two girls the chance of being a huntress. We would love two have you two." Instantly I pushed the thought out of my mind. There was no way I'd ever leave Jared, I loved him plus I had a mission I had to do. Something that couldn't just be dropped to join the huntresses._

_"No thank you Lady, I appreciate your offer but I have stuff I have to do plus I'm in love." The goddess nodded solemnly then turned toward Miki. I was sure that Miki would turn down the offer without a hesitation but Miki always surprises me, that was just her but I was still positive she would say no. So I looked her way._

_"That sounds pretty good, maybe I will…" **GASP!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- We meet again.

"What!" I gasped in disbeilf at the small girl standing before me, she couldn't! Sure she bugged the crap out of me most the time but I still loved her!

"Well...I think It would be pretty cool, I'd get immortal life and get to travel with a bunch of friends, I'd never be left alone again." She looked at the ground, and out of the corner of her eyes two little tears escaped. It was natural for Half-Bloods to be scared but no one deserved to be alone. Quietly I walked forward and lifted up her face and stared into her yellow eyes.

"Sweet heart, you will never be alone, I won't let it happen. Do you really want to leave your friends? What about Davis?" She sighed and swallowed heavily, looking away, but I noticed the slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Well he IS a god...and they tend to leave." I shook my head in protest, out of the corner of my eye I saw Artemis clear her throat, trying to get our attention. I sighed and looked torward the goddess.

"My dear, you can think on it till daybreak, for that is when not only will Apollo arrive but my huntresses will be moving." Miki nodded toward the goddess in thanks, I could tell she was about to say something but was inturrupted by a tall girl walking into the tent. She was tall with pale skin, shoulder high brown hair, grey eyes, and a smirk turned on her lips. She was... SHE WAS THE GIRL FROM THE TRAIN!

"You!" I gasped, she met my eyes then frowned. Crossing her arms across her chest she cocked her hip at me.

"Oh I remember you! Your boyfriend made me give up my seat for you!" She snapped, I nodded.

"I'm sorry bout that." I told her, meeting her gaze with as much apology as I could. She shrugged then bowed towards Artemis.

"Rise Kara, what can I do for you?" At the mention of her name she smiled, eyes gleaming with delight.

"The guys are out there, they want to come in." Artemis nodded them motioned to let them in, Kara nodded them disappeared from the tent. As soon as she was gone Miki looked at the goddess.

"I've made up my mind, I've decided that-" She was then inturrupted by the guys coming in, but as soon as Miki laid her eyes on Davis all the seriousness disappeared from her face and was replaced by a goofy smile.

"Count me out! I'm stayin where I am! With my friends!" I sighed in relief then walked over to Jared and allowed him to wrap his arms arround me, well I THOUGHT he was going to hug me, but instead he grabbed my arm and looked at the four inch cut that ran from my wrist to the crease of my elbow. I could hear him hiss at the sight of it, he then reached into his front pocket and pulled out a ziplock of Ambrosia and motioned for me to eat it. I obeyed and watched as the cut started to close its self.

"Daybreak is a few minutes away, I can feel it." Artemis nodded (not very happily, but I guess that's cause Jared is a guy.)

"Yes. Zoe dear?" Zoe instantly came to the goddess's side and knelt down on one knee, ready for orders.

"Start setting up the bunks, I've choosen to camp here for tonight. Tell the other girls to get some rest." She nodded then left the tent. "Holly amd Miki, the offer will continue to stand, you obviously know how to find me, though I suggest next time you don't go and cut yourself willy nilly. Now all of you, follow me." Grabbing Jared's hand I followed the young goddess out of the tent to a clear streach of grass, I looked up to the east and saw a bright light advancing on us.

"I suggest you look away." Artemis muttered, we obeyed as did the huntresses until the light was so bright I could feel the heat of it, then suddenly it vanished.

"Aw, my baby sis! I have missed you so!" Artemis groaned, out of the corner of my eye I could see Jared staring in awe, but of course it was his father.

"When will I have to stop telling you that we are FREAKING TWINS!" Apollo flashed a smile, I now knew where Jared got his good looks!

"They day my bright heart stops beating forever...and HELL-O!" He said as eyeing one of the huntresses, Artemis's glare instantly went from hot to burning.

"You know how I feel about you hitting on my huntresses!" She stated through her perfect teeth, Apollo simply shrugged then looked at Jared. Taking off his sun glasses he eyed his son.

"So this must be the one I'm hearing so much about!" Then Apollo surprised us all by grabbing Jared and pulling him into a manly hug.

"I am so proud of you son! And you've picked out quite a foxy young lady there!" I could feel blush coming to my cheeks so I decided to change the subject by bringing up the real reason we were here for.

"Sir, Selene is back, she is attempting to take over the realm of night and day, that way darkness will reign 24-7 with her controlling it. We just needed to warn you." Apollo nodded then released Jared, straightening back up into a normal standing postition.

"Thank you my dear. Well now that we have that taken care of do you youngsters need a lift somewhere?" I thought about it, we still had Nyx and Eos to warn but I wasn't even sure where they would be, the best bet would be to ask Chiron about it. Plus Camp Half-Blood was safe and would keep up protected until we had the where abouts of the other two goddesses. I nodded.

"Camp Half-Blood please." Apollo nodded then turned around and changed the red Ferrari to a red, flame streaked Honda Pilot.

"Might as well ride in style! Hop it kids." I heard Miki giggle then with the help of Davis she and him were in the car followed by Jared (who climbed into the front seat.) Just as I was about to Kara stepped forward and whispered something to Artemis, a pleading look in her eyes. I could only catch a few lines, one of which sounded like 'other things' With a sigh and a nod Kara looked at me with a slight smile then took another step forward.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

So what do you guys think? That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself! here is the shout outs! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for reviewing! The more reviews I get the more I update and the quicker!

Pale-Amazon, Luli Cullen, Brianna, LiLi-GoddessOfEvilPurpleThings, Katoo, Miki, BreeZ.

If you didn't review cause you are just now reading the last chapter don't worry about it! Although if you wanna make me SUPER DUPER happy then review em anyways! Hahaha XD REVIEW!** I UPDATE FASTER WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS! **

***THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS= Who is Kara's godly parent?***


	17. Chapter 15: Ride to camp HalfBlood

Hey people! Okay to answer some questions! - **I'd like to say that the people that answered my last question correctly was Luli Cullen and Miki =)-**

* * *

**LiLi-GoddessOfEvilPurpleThings= Jared WAS going to hug her but when he saw the cut on her arm he was more concerned about that because he doesn't like it when she is hurt...it's like the whole Boyfriend Protectiveness thing =)**

* * *

_Previously!- _

_"Camp Half-Blood please." Apollo nodded then turned around and changed the red Ferrari to a red, flame streaked Honda Pilot._

_"Might as well ride in style! Hop it kids." I heard Miki giggle then with the help of Davis she and him were in the car followed by Jared (who climbed into the front seat.) Just as I was about to Kara stepped forward and whispered something to Artemis, a pleading look in her eyes. I could only catch a few lines, one of which sounded like 'other things' With a sigh and a nod Kara looked at me with a slight smile then took another step forward._

_"I'm coming with you."_

* * *

Chapter 15- Yet another Bird Brain =)

"Come on kids! Your supposed to be singing along! The wheels on the sun charriot go round and round, round and round, the wheels on the sun charriot go round and round!-" I groaned and smacked my head against the seat, Pretty much the only one singing along with the god was Miki but that was a no brainer. Trying to be sneaky I took a sneak peak at Kara, pretty much the only huntress that willing left Artemis...Kara then looked my way, her grey eyes meeting my blue ones.

"What?" I shrugged, all five of us (not including Apollo) were sitting in the Pilot, Kara next to me, Miki next to her, and Davis hogging the back.

"Your staring at me, and quite frankly I find it disturbing!" Kara blubbered out, I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was just wondering...why did you join the hunt?" She sighed, as if this was a question she was often asked. In one swift movement she swooped her hair up and tied it back into a pony.

"Well monster were always attacking me and it's not like my dad cared...or for that fact even noticed. So I packed up and left, that's why I was on that train, but I ran into Artemis on the way to no where and she ask me to joined, its not like I had anywhere to go so I accepted. But when you guys mentioned camp Half-Blood I decided that I need to try other things. Plus I'd really like to get back into my studies." I nodded, understanding the girl.

"Well everyone is welcomed at camp, you'll love it!" She smiled at me in thanks then turned back towards the front of the car...wait...wouldn't it tecnically be called a flying car? I don't know. But I was thrilled to get back to camp, I would get to see Annabeth, Percy, and Ambrose. AMBROSE! He must be freaking out over this! Oh gods this so wasn't good, what if Erebus decided that he wasn't good enough? I wouldn't let Ambrose loose his job, even if that meant-

"H IS FOR HAPPY! O IS FOR OCTAPUS! L IS FOR LOLI POP! L IS FOR LICKING THAT LOLI POP! Y IS FOR YACKAMA!" Miki suddenly's voice suddenly inturrupted my train of thought with her singing.

"Miki, what are you doing?" I calmly asked, she flashed me a giant smile.

"I'm singing!" I nodded, already gathering that thought, right when I was about to say something Apollo's "car" suddenly dove towards the ground.

"WHAT IN HADES IS HAPPENING!" I screetched without realizing, understanting what I had just done I could feel my enire face turning red in embarrasement, there goes my KEEPING MY COOL award. I looked out my side window and saw the ground advancing on us, then right when we were about to hit the car pulled its self straight and came to a sudden halt.

"WE ARE HERE!" Apollo sang out in a high pitched voice, numbly I reached for the handle and tumbled out of the car (as did everybody else.) As soon as we were all out I guess Apollo decided to have some fun for the car then turned into a plane and looking out of the window he anounced in a booming voice what sounded loud and clear.

"Thank you for flying Charriot air lines! It was a pleasure flying you and next time do remember TO SING ALONG!" Once he was done speaking we all turned our heads away until the bright light was gone.

"Well that was...interesting?" Davis mumbled next to me then handed Miki his ice cream spoon, together we walked up to the Camp board line, looking at Kara I smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Blood darling."

* * *

So what do you guys think? That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself! here is the shout outs! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for reviewing! The more reviews I get the more I update and the quicker!

Pale-Amazon, Luli Cullen, Brianna, LiLi-GoddessOfEvilPurpleThings, Katoo, Miki, HannahBerry96, Leoni Liponscovi

If you didn't review cause you are just now reading the last chapter don't worry about it! Although if you wanna make me SUPER DUPER happy then review em anyways! Hahaha XD REVIEW!** I UPDATE FASTER WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS! **

***THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS= What book does this take place?**


	18. Chapter 16:NO! CHIRON COME BACK!

**SO ya I'm reading Harry Potter...It's a very very VERY sad series... NO SIRIUS NO! COME BACK TO ME! FREDDDDDD I LOVE YOU! YUPPPPPP That is my reaction through out the book.**

**Okay guys so I think I'm only going to update once a week if I'm able too, High school is crazy! And even worse with Marching band! So here you do, the chapter for the week =)**

** -I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Cause I want the next chapter up soon and I want all ya'lls Ideas.. Send me your docs to soulsister001 And ya.-**

"So what do you think?" I looked at Kara who was gaping in wonder; taking her arm I led her up the hill and past Thalia's tree.

"It's beautiful!" She sighed, causing me to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Apollo kids resting against the pine tree.

"Hey guys what's up?" Michel jumped up and started walking towards us. His face masked with sorrow but dotted with some relief as well.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned. The cabins are taking shifts on guarding the hill since the field is down." We all gasped in horror. Looking back to the tree I noticed that the leaves were turning yellow and its branches were drooping. Without being asked Jared activated his pocket knife by flipping it open, instantly it shifted into his bow and arrow. Kissing me on the cheek he flopped down next to the rest of his siblings.

"What's Chiron doing about it? Isn't he going to cure it?" Michel shook his head. "Most of the gods think he was the one to poison it in the first place, Chiron didn't fight back so he accepted the blame." Stubbornly I shook my head, not wanting to believe it.

"Then I'll go talk to him and—"

"No Holly, you've been gone for a while. Chiron got FIRED and left camp last week, Clarisse is getting ready to leave for a quest, she's going to look for the Golden Fleece. "I felt tears come to my eyes. Without responding I nodded at Michel then started to taking Kara's down to the big house. She obediently followed me until I ran into Travis, I sighed in relief.

"Travis!" Take Kara to Mr. D, she's new. I've got to find Percy!" Without waiting for a response I took off towards the cabins. Passing friends along the way yet I ignored them. Finally I came to the Poseidon cabin and yanked open the door. Not only did I find Percy but standing next to him was a tall Cyclops with a deep brown eye and he was wearing the traditional Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Hey Holly!" I'm so glad your back! So much has happened!" I smiled then engulfed him into a big hug.

"Who is this?" I whispered into his ear so that only he would hear. Pulling away Percy then gestured towards the Cyclops.

"This is Tyson, my half-brother. Tyson this is my—I mean our cousin Holly, daughter of Nyx." Opening my mouth to speak I was instantly startled by giant arms wrapping around me in a hug. Unable to help myself I burst into fits of laughter.

"Why hello to you too! It's a pleasure to meet you Tyson." I patted the big guy on the back the pulled away from him, after I gave him a sweet smile I saw Percy give me a look that obviously meant 'THANK YOU'. Just then I remembered what I had come here for.

"PERCY! I've gotta find the other goddesses realms! But now that Chiron is gone I have no clue how I'm going to them." Looking calm as ever Percy shrugged.

"Ask Mr.D when we go to dinner tonight, I think the world can wait for saving till then. On the other hand Ambrose is going crazy Holls….He keeps mumbling on and on about how he failed you and yadda yadda." I gasped, waved goodbye then darted to my own cabin where I hoped to find Ambrose; sure enough he was on the couch with his head in his hands but what surprised me was the fact Kara was patting his back and reassuring him softly.

"Ambrose…..I'm so sorry. " His head then snapped up in surprise. His face instantly showed relief, and then in a flash he was next to me and examining for wounds on me. After completing his search Ambrose simply nodded in approval.

"Where were you?" He asked. I shrugged then flopped down onto the bed.

"I don't know, some cave." His lips formed an o but he dropped the subject. Without responding I looked over to Kara.

"So are you excited about capture the flag? I hear it's coming up soon. I know at least Hermes and Athena cabins are working together. Since we don't know who you're godly parent is you'll play with Hermes." Kara quickly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You don't get it Holly…..Athena is my mother."

**Gasp! Please don't kill me because of the length of the chapter! But I have a really good idea for a story I WANT published so I should work on that. Plus I have to study for Geometry to I can't spend forever writing… No shout outs today, SO SORRY! I'll do double next time I swear! Love you guys! I'll try to update again soon!**


	19. Important AN

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what it seems like FOREVER! But's it's for a good reason.**

**1: I'm so busy with marching band it's crazy, and school.**

**2: I'm kinda stuck with writing the next chapter at the moment, could someone help me with ideas? Luli? You're a good Beta, help me out? Anyone? I'm not pathetic. I know where I'm heading, I just can't get the words out!**

**3: NO ONE IS REVIEWING! when I get reviews I WANT to update quick, that's all I do in my spare time so if you want me to update then FREAKING REVIEW! **

**I think that basically covers most of it. **

**TO Breez- Sure! I can make you a character in this one or the next...maybe the new PJO fic I'm writing but PLEASE review so that I remember and know your actually still reading this. **

**Guys I REALLY want at least 230 reviews by the end of this book, and I can't do that without your help. I just need reviews to keep me motivated. **

** -Where there it is. Please review and let me know what your ideas are and if you read the last chapter I posted. **

** Please and thank you. **

** Kelsey **


	20. Chapter 17: Complications

**All you guys hate me don't you? I totally don't blame you! But in my defense my life has been taken over by marching band! But it's over in 2 weeks then I can update every week! YAY! So To make up for my long absence here is an extra-long chapter for all y'all! Please Review and let me know you people are reading this so that I can get a chapter out to you sooner!**

**-Don't find Love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall…you just **_**Fall**_**. -**

**PREVIOUSLY-**

_**"So are you excited about capture the flag? I hear it's coming up soon. I know at least Hermes and Athena cabins are working together. Since we don't know who you're godly parent is you'll play with Hermes." Kara quickly shook her head.**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"You don't get it Holly…..Athena is my mother."**_

**Complications**

"Let me get this straight…..your MOTHER! And when exactly were you going to going to tell us this?" I snapped, honestly I couldn't help it. Kara's hands instantly flew to her hips and her eyebrows went up, as if she were challenging me (I bet I would win! Wouldn't I?).

"Quite frankly I didn't find it important! I figured that _Woman_" She hissed the word out while taking a deep breath. "Would claim me eventually!" Kara's face was turning red in anger but of course I was too stupid and didn't back off.

"First of all that 'Woman' is a GODDESS! Second, what is your freaking problem with her!"

"That is NONE of your business!" And with that Kara turned around and stormed off. Shaking my head I looked towards Ambrose, who had remained silent during the entire argument.

"Well someone has major mental issues! I think we should take her to a therapist, we'd be doing her a favor." I flashed a smile at Ambrose expecting him to laugh at the comment I had made, but instead he just stared at me with his arms crossed across his massive chest.

"Holly give her a break, she's new. We have no clue about her life." Then as Kara had done, Ambrose left the room without another word.

"He just had to go all Dr. Phil on me didn't he?" With a huff I walked out of my cabin and slowly walked over to the Athena cabin in search of Annabeth.

I was halfway across to the cabin when a large pair of hands suddenly came over my eyes."

"GUESS WHO!" I sighed, simply because I knew exactly who it was from their scent, but I decided to have some fun.

"JUSTIN BEIBER!" I heard then person behind me gag then release me.

"Honestly Holly, that was the biggest insult I believe I have EVER received." I started laughing as I turned around.

"That was the point silly." I told my best friend Travis. Travis was tall with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes; His smile was like the rest of the Hermes cabin….It always gave you the feeling that they had a prank waiting in your near future. And trust me; the Hermes kids took their pranks VERY seriously. Travis also had a brother named Connor. To the eye they looked like twins but in truth Travis was a couple months older than his brother.

"Well it wasn't very nice! You little missy are now on my list!" I snickered but played along with a gulp.

"Your List?" I asked in a quivering voice that leaked with mock worry.

"YUP! My _List, _Connor and I will now be planning you a very…..special….gift!" To complete his words Travis then released a mock evil laugh which caused me to laugh.  
"I love you." I laughed. "You know that right?" Travis waved away my words with a flick of his wrist.

"Course I do! But no goo goo talk in attempt to get rid of your punishment." I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it Comrade!" At this Travis's eyebrow went up in shock, then he flashed me one of his special smiles I always brought out in him.

"Comrade?"

"Yes, Comrade! It's a nickname I picked up in a book! For the record if we meet anyone named Lissa we must burn her okay?" Travis started bursting into fits of laughter and seemed he couldn't stop.

"I assume you want to find Hogwarts all well?" I smiled then nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice. OH! And let's avoid Panem at ALL costs! Well…..unless Peeta is there." Travis just shook his head and placed a hand on my back as he led me forward.

"Oh Holly, what am I going to do with you?"

Kara's Pov

They just didn't understand, how could they? With their seemingly perfect lives. Sure they were demigod's as well and let's face it…it wasn't a joy ride….but if anything they haven't been through what I have. Rising my head I looked out onto the rippling water that never seemed to end, on the horizon the sun was nowhere to been seen, just miles and miles of darkness. As if making my weakness clear cool wet tears slid down my pale cheeks with no invitation. With a quivering hand I pushed some of my brown hair back behind ear then took deep breaths in attempt to calm myself, but in the end it only resulted with more tears. No one would understand, no one's been in battle. No one has fought for their lives, not knowing if that was their last day, no one had lost friends.

_Flashback._

_All around me fire quickly claimed the forest; the pale flames licked every tree…..getting its taste of the green then deciding it was acceptable and swallowed the rest of the morsel._

"_GIRLS! GEAR UP NOW!" My mistress yelled, breaking my trance, in a flash I had pulled my bow over my shoulder and ran to join my best friend Alexis side. Alexis was a short girl with wavy red hair that went to her waist but was currently pulled up into a long pony tail. She has emerald green eyes that always sparkled with happiness but were now dim with seriousness. Alexis was old….and I mean OLD she may only look fourteen but truth she was born in the 1800's and still talked with her old lady accent._

"_Listen girls! Hyperon's forces are about to attack! Show no mercy! Once the signal is given for retreat I want you to head towards the shore, he can't touch us there. Front force, you're our best. Stall them, but don't risk yourselves. Second force and Third, follow me! I love you all and I'm so proud of you. Let the gods be with you!" With a stiff nod Artemis and the rest of my sister's ran for the forest as Alexis, Brenda, Zoe, Patricia, Halley, Edith, and I waited and cocked our arrows. I looked over to Alexis who had her special magic item ready to go, two silver cuffs that fit around her wrists but when clanked together razor sharp edges jutted out from them, the edges resembled fins but in the face of anyone looked lethal._

"_Ready for this Alex?" She flashed me a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes._

"_Let's do this baby." And right on cue Hyperon's army exploded from the tress, all of them wore armor of gold and had bows and arrows also made of pure gold. Running on instinct I shot arrow after arrow, each of which hit its target. To my right I saw Edith fall but I couldn't risk stopping to help her. Off in the distance a silver light exploded into the air…..the signal._

"_RETREAT!" I screamed to my sister's, after shooting one last arrow over my shoulder I started running towards safety but stopped when I heard a piercing scream ring through the trees. Stopping in my tracks I turned around to see Alexis with a golden arrow sticking into her chest. NO. Running to my injured friend I threw her over my shoulder and bolted towards the shore._

"_No…..stop…" A weak voice begged but I kept running._

"_KARA! STOP!" Without thinking I stop._

"_Good….now put me down." Gently I laid her on the dying grass and looked down into her smoky sad face. A face that was in pain. Deep down I knew she was using some of Hecate's magic on me to compel me but I didn't care, not now._

"_We need to get to safety. Mistress can help you." Alexis painfully shook her head._

"_It's too late for me, save yourself. But before you go take these." With effort she started pulling her cuffs off her small wrists._

"_No their yours." She shook her head, tears running down her face._

"_TAKE them; I want you to have them. No no no, don't look at me like that hun, I will die a hero, and Hades will bless me. Let me go. We will meet again my sister, I love you." Taking the cuffs I blinked tears from my eyes. I. Will. Not .Lose. It. _

"_I love you too Alexis." I whispered and kissed her forehead._

"_Now go. Merry meet, and merry meet again…..someday." And that's when in my arms my best friend died. Trying my best not to lose it I closed her eye lids then gently laid her body back on the ground, taking a deep breath I slid the cuffs onto my wrists and ran to safety. _

_End of flashback._

My name is Kara Jade and I lost my best friend. Upon my wrists lay her last gift to me, and since that day I haven't taken them off. My name is Kara Jade and I won't rest until I kill her murderer, his name….. just happens to be Luke Castellan, his life will end by my hands.

**WHAT DID YA THINK! I'll try to update two or three more times this week since I'm on fall break YAY! Please PLEASE review!**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are and I wouldn't be able to update without you!**

**Oh and everyone please check out my AMAZING beta's twilight book We are Broken by Luli Cullen it's to die for amazing! Well that's all Please review it would be so much to me! Love ya all! XOXOXO Kelsey.**


	21. Chapter 18: Getting Closer

**Hey ya'll! Here is another quick update! TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! YAY!**

**Breez- Sure! I'd love to add you in! But first I need to talk to you and figure out how I'll work you into it. Email me at soulsister001 this is my email that I use for fanfiction when someone doesn't have a profile or if I'm doing beta work =) But I'd love to =)**

**xXx Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?xXx**

**One without a permanent scar**

**And then you missed me**

**While you were looking for yourself out there?**

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**

**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey**

**She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo**

**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey**

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

**I'm afraid that she might think of me as**

**Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man**

**Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**

**~Drops of Jupiter by Train~**

**xXx**

Getting closer.

"Travis…..I've gotta find Annabeth!" Travis's hand was still placed on my back as he led me to who knows where.

"And you'll find her at dinner! You just got here…..just have some fun!" I sighed, surrendering in defeat.

"Fine but where are we going?" Quickly I turned my head left to right; Travis was leading me to what it seemed to be the arena.

"To watch the show love." He whispered in a near perfect British accent, I laughed then spun around to walk next to him. Together we stood against the wall next to the entrance of the arena. I looked over to Travis as he motioned to peak around the corner. In the middle of the arena all the Aphrodite girls were there and in-between them were two bags covered in pink bows and glitter,

"What the—"

"SHHHHH!" Travis's hand clamped over my mouth. "Connor and I left a note on their cabin saying to go to the arena for a magic bag that was filled with any clothes you wanted, but they aren't obviously. We filled them with—" Suddenly piercing screams filled the air, I then looked again to see snakes and Big harry spiders pouring out of the bags as the girls ran crazy, screaming their heads off. Behind me Travis's body shook with silent laughter as did mine.

"Come on, we beta get outa here." Travis breathed into my ear. I chuckled then shook my head.

"What about the pretties? Get it? PRETTIES!" Travis laughed a bit harder then cracked me his special smile that brought a twinkle in his eyes that always made my day.

"Holly, Holly, Holly….. you and your books… but no. The creatures will vanish in a moment or two." He then started pulling my hand as he led me away from the arena but I just stared in awe.

"But how?" He chuckled and shook his head, as if it were so obvious.

"Let's just say Hecate has a little…grudge against Aphrodite." And that's when I started laughing out loud, at exactly the wrong moment. The moment the laugh left my mouth the beasties disappeared and left the Aphrodite girls staring at where the laugh at come from, at me.

"Them." One of them hissed. "GET THEM!" Travis quickly grabbed my hand a bit tighter and started sprinting with me.

"Now might be the time to RUN!"

Jared's Pov.

Gods where was she? As soon as my cabin has finished their shift I had went straight to her cabin, but Holly was nowhere to be seen. I groaned but then reached out and grabbed Miki's arm who was passing with Davis.

"Miki, where's Holly?" Miki just shrugged then looked lovingly at Davis a bit more as they continued on with their…..magic spoons? It was crucial I found her, during my shift I had managed to gather some information on where Eos might be, Nyx was a mystery still but at least I had something. Suddenly I heard screaming coming closer by the second and getting louder, then over the horizon Holly and Travis suddenly appeared running for their lives, followed by angry Aphrodite girls, oh gods…..Travis. Soon Holly and Travis were right next to be, but they kept running.

"Oh hey baby! See you at dinner!" Holly called over her shoulder, but the next second they were gone, leaving me staring in shock.

Kara's pov.

"I know your there. Just come out." I called out to the trees; thank the gods my tears had finally ended. I couldn't risk my tough girl act. Out of the trees a tall figure stepped out. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white tee shirt; he had short black hair, pale white skin. He was strongly built with a lean chest and an imitating look. Around his neck hung a silver chain where a symbol dangled at the end. It seemed to be a crescent moon with a v hooked to the end. Then last but not least the guy's eyes were purple.

"Hi Ambrose." I gave him a small smile which he took as an invitation to walk forward and take a seat next to me.

"Kara. You okay?" I nodded my head then dragged my bare foot through the sand a bit before looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged then dropped it.

"Just so you know, Holly isn't really bossy…..okay she isn't THAT bossy." He added with a small smile, I couldn't help it but I laughed.

"Well I'll warn you. If she bossy you can bet on the river Styx that I am sure as Hades am!"

"Well isn't someone straight to the point with things!" Ambrose met my eyes then chuckled a little bit.

"I thought you weren't much of a talker." I whispered, he just shrugged and leaned back against his hands.

"It depends who that person is. I talk to Holly, I talk to Jared, and I guess I talk to you." I nodded at this in thought then motioned towards his necklace in attempt to change the subject.

"What does that stand for?" Gently without realizing it I reached for the necklace and laid it against my pale palm.

"The moon is for Nyx, the V is for Erebus. It's supposed to be like wings. All the warriors of Erebus wear it once they take the oath." Then he placed his hand on top of mine and smiled. Warmth spread through me as I smiled back. Oh shoot.

Holly's Pov

"Think we lost them?" I whispered into Travis's chest. We have managed to find a hollow tree to hide in but the space was very small. My small body was placed against Travis's, my head against his chest and his arms around me.

"I think so." Travis breathed out a small laugh then tightened his arms around me. "Gosh that was a close one, and we SO don't want a repeat of the golden mango!" I laughed.

"The what?" Travis just shook his head.

"Oh nothing, long story."

"I see. I wonder what time it is." I sighed and looked up to see Travis tilt his head to the side.

"Dinner has started. It's 5:30." I looked up in shock, unable to understand how he knew that. "The children of Hermes always know what time it is, comes with the whole god of travelers thing." He said, as if reading my mind. I just nodded.

"Guess we can leave." Travis nodded then helped me out of the tree, following after I was out. Due to the total darkness thing everything was well…..surrounded in shadows, but there was no sign of the Aphrodite girls, which is good enough for me.

"Thanks Travis, I had a great time today despite being chased by an angry mob of Justin Bieber fans."

"No problem Holls, that's what friends are for. Just like their for….. RACE YOU THERE!" He suddenly broke into a sprint towards the mess hall leaving me behind.

"TRAVIS!"

**Okay ya'll =) what did ya think? I'll try to update again tomorrow or Friday =) ****I really want to know what you think and your opinions, questions, etc. =)**


	22. Chapter 19 Not that way

**Hey ya'll! Here is another quick update! **

**Breez- Ya, I guess that's fine, I mean it's harder errrr is there any other way? Because that is REALLY difficult. Do you have a goodreads profile? If so I'm under there as October and it's the same profile pic. You could send me PM's there...**

**xXx Sometimes we fall down, can't get back upxXx  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late**

**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come**  
**And we could make a feast from these crumbs**  
**And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun**  
**So if your life flashed before you,**  
**What would you wish you would've done**

**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying**

~Live like we're Dying by Kris Allen~

**xXx**

Not that way

Kara's Pov

"So what exactly IS capture the flag?" Ambrose shrugged then slowly pulled his red filled cup away from his mouth, since I hadn't been claimed by Athenaa yet they had made an exception and allowed me to sit at the Nyx table with Ambrose. On my plate was one massive steak that had a single peice missing due to the 'food sacrifices' we gave to the gods. My cup was filled with plain old water (I couldn't stand soda. it made me sick to my stomache...stupid fizziness.)

"From what I've seen it is just a mock practice for a war. You gear up, get into teams, come up with a battle plan, then try to catpure the other team's flag. Simple." He smiled at me before continueing his suspicious beverage. I nodded slowly, trying to think despite all the stares aimed our way. What was so weird? Gosh they are just plain rude!.

"So who usually wins?" I asked, oddly curious.

"Well when Athena, Ares, and Apollo are combined they are unstoppable. That apparently was a mistake they made a few years ago, the game lasted only a few minutes I guess. But like I said, Athena and Ares are usually the big goal to get on a team. Athena's got the brains, Are's has the muscle and the fact their dad is the freaking god of war helps." He mumbled a little coldly which sparked my interest a tad bit more. His hands gripping the cup a bit tighter. Gently I cleared my throat and motioned towards the cup. Ambrose's mouth formed an O before he let go, resting there were small hand dents, dang he was strong!

"Do you have a problem against them?"

"I guess so, well against Ares, see my father tried to go for the position of god a war. I mean he DOES have an army that Ares doesn't. But noooooo since Ares looks bigger and bader he got the position. And—" I was staring at him in shock as I held up a hand to stop him.

"Hold on one minute. You said your _FATHER_." Ambrose's face paled a bit more (if that's even possible.) Before he muttered a curse word under his breath.

"Yes, he is my father. And Nyx is my mother. Which I guess makes me a god, and Holly's brother." I gasped, how did none of us know this?

"But I thought you were in love with her? So many people told me that. They way you always freak out if there is simply a cut on her." Ambrose laughed then shook his head.

"Sweet heart, have you ever conciderd it to be BROTHERLY love? BROTHERLY protectveness? I mean she is my baby sister." At this I slowly nodded and opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"Holly mustent know about this. Is that understood? If anyone tells her it's me." I nodded and then right at that moment something sounded right outside the mess house.

"TRAVIS, YOU SO CHEATED!" I looked that direction to see Holly and Travis bounding from the trees, Travis was the first to reach the mess house where he then started shaking his butt at Holly while chanting "nanana na-na" two seconds later Holly jumped up and tackled Travis to the ground.

"Caught ya!" He laughed. Every eye in the mess house was now on them… including Jared's who's were slightly depressed. Laughing Holly got off of Travis then offered a hand towards him which he gladly took. Holly then skipped over to the table and took a seat to where an empty goblet sat.

"Hey guys, sorry bout that err… argument earlier Kara." I just waved it away and continued to eat. Holly then looked at her goblet and sent me a apologetic look as she whispered something to the goblet which instantly filled up with a dark red liquid.

"Do you want me to run down to the kitchen and ask them to bring up an extra plate?" Ambrose asked her, already rising to his feet but she shook her head.

"Naw, I'm not that hungry. I'll just make a blood offering to my mom I guess." Thinking she meant the cup I was surprised when she rolled up her sleeves and reached down to her shoe only to bring up a pocket knife.

"HOLLY!" Ambrose's hand had snapped out and grabbed her arm, he then gently turned it until there was a long cut revealed there. Only about a day or two old.

"Where in Hades did you get this?" She blushed then looked down.

"I did it when Miki and I were bait for a er...monster. I needed him to catch me so the huntresses would come." She muttered and I looked at Ambrose.

"And then she REFUSED to let anyone touch it…and then she punched one of my sisters."

"You refused?" She nodded then sipped her cup.

"Gods Holly, what am I going to do with you?"

**SO sorry for the length but that was more of a filler chapter to reveal that big piece of info, the next chapter will be the capture the flag and something else so I'll get that out tomorrow probably! Love you all! ****I really want to know what you think and your opinions, questions, etc. =)**


	23. Chapter 20 The Lost

**To BreeZ- I guess that's fine =) So I'm thinking about making you in the next book. What's your idea?**

**Holly- Hello people of the world *aside* and possibly Mars!**

**Jared- *Walks in shaking head.* what are you doing Holls?**

**Holly- Giving a disclaimer of course! But we've gotta do this the fun way! Travis!**

**Travis- *pops out of nowhere with a Darth Vator costume.* Yes my dearest?**

**Holly- Ready to get this started? **

**Travis- *pounds Holly's fist while Jared looks upon them with a disappointed look* let's do this! *Making breathy sounds* Holly, you don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Holly- NOOOOOO! *bursts into fake tears.* this can't be! Just end my life!**

**Travis- *More breathy sounds* But that's not how it works! You still own the characters and plot! Plus…..I think I'm supposed to cut your arm off.**

**Jared- * jumps in between them* OH no you don't!**

**Holly & Travis- *Sighs and grumbles* Fun killer… NOW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 20- The Lost. **

Holly's Pov

"Let's do this Baby!" I stated jumping up and down in my metal breast plate and other battle protective gear. Hanging from my side was my sword, and slung across my back was a bow and Arrow. My hair was pulled back into a tight French Braid that one of the Aphrodite girls had been ecstatic to do. My own little touch was knife sheath strapped to my thigh with Percy's birthday gift resting there. In fact when I thought about it, I hadn't seen Percy since that morning….nor Annabeth or Tyson. Making sure no one was close to me except Jared I motioned for him to follow me. Running as fast as we could I lead the way to Percy's cabin and opened the door without knocking. Hastily moving around the room was a packing Percy.

"Where in Hades do you think you're going?" I demanded with my hands firmly placed on my hips. Percy's head snapped my way in shock but he quickly relaxed when he saw it was only Jared and I.

"I don't care if it was Clarisse who got the quest! I know where the fleece is and by all means it will be I who finds it!" I nodded, taking in what Percy had said.

"Okay, I won't tell. But on one condition. You need to find Eos and Nyx along the way if possible! Tell them that Selene is after their realms." At this Percy started laughing while shaking his head.

"Did you ever consider….I don't know…. Sending them an Iris message or contacting them through your dreams? That usually works." I smacked myself in the face. Man I was stupid!

"Oh, well I'll do the dream thing tonight I guess. I can probably get my brother Oneiroi to help me. Maybe. I mean he is the god of dreams right?" Percy nodded then continued packing.

"You're welcome to use my fountain if you'd like." I looked over to his small water fall that created Iris messages then nodded. Thanking him I took Jared's hand and left the cabin. Giving Jared a small peck on the lips we walked back to the game together hand in hand.

Kara's Pov

"Kara? Are you okay?" Ambrose's deep voice called into the girl's bathroom where I stood, splashing water into my already wet face. Taking deep breaths in attempt to slow my pulse I gently wiped my face off with a paper towel, only to continue splashing my face.

"Ya…I'm okay. Give me a minute or two more!" I shakily called back. Flash back after flash back of Alexis's death kept going through my mind and refused to leave. It didn't help that I was in the familiar battle gear that I had hoped to leave behind forever. Suddenly a gentle hand was laid on my back, causing me to jump in surprise. I looked up into the mirror to see Ambrose standing there.

"You DO realize that this is the ladies room right?" He just shrugged causing me to laugh, but in the end the laughter slowly turned into tears…..NO I was NOT going to cry in front of him!

"Shhh." He whispered as he just pulled me into a hug and gently rubbed my back as I let my tears slowly run onto his breast plate.

"I'm sorry; you must think I'm weak. Just too many nightmares are coming back. That's all. I'm fine." I whispered.

"No, I don't think you're weak. I know what you're talking about by the way. I've lost many close ones in battles that I was lucky to come out of in one piece, despite the fact I'm a god and all." I nodded and lifted my head to stare into his soft Purple eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." I whispered as his face slowly lowered to mine, without thinking I met him the rest of the way with a gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and gave myself to it. Gods I was glad I left the huntresses; they had no clue what they were missing.

Holly's Pov

"Where the heck is Kara and Ambrose? Weren't they supposed to be here by now?" Jared shrugged.

"Kara and your brother probably snuck off to kiss or something." I nodded then froze. Spinning around I pushed Jared against a tree and looked into his eyes.

"My WHAT?" Jared quietly cursed under his breath then nodded.

"Ya, Ambrose is the son of Nyx and Erebus. He was sent here to look after his baby sister apparently. He made us swear we wouldn't tell you." He gently said as I slowly let go of him and shook my head.

"Gods…. And when exactly did you guys learn this?" I questioned as I shook my head in denial but Jared just pulled me into an embrace as he laid his chin on my head.

"Last year right before you guys left camp. He accidently let it slip." My mouth formed an O as I hissed under my breath.

"That boy is SO freaking dead!" Jared chuckled then let me go; together we were at our position of capture the flag. The stupid Ares kids had been stupid and stuck all their best shooters on border patrol so basically our job was to just walk around the flag and make sure no one took it. Fun…

"Hey Jared?" He looked my way and smiled.

"Ya?" I shrugged.

"Just thought I should tell you that I love you. Oh and I have a feeling this will be awhile."

**Okay guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Love you all! Remember! Reviews keep this story alive! Trust me! I'll update tomorrow probably! **

**-Kelsey- **


	24. Chapter 21 Contacting the Gods

**Okay people, I need to make a few things clear. **

**If I don't get reviews I WON'T update. So if you want to read then stop being lazy and take two seconds to review, I want honest opinions and not just 'Hey great chappie' unless that's all you have to say/ want to say then just do it! .reviews.**

**Okay the review thing was pretty much it…..that's all I have to say. Because the more reviews I get the FASTER I update and use my time to take an hour to two hours out of my day and write a good chapter for ya'll. Reviews are all I'm asking for guys, it's not much.**

**Thank you.**

Chapter 21- Contacting the gods.

"Back to back!" Jared screamed next to me as the opposite team swarmed in on us. About five of the Hermes children (including the stolls) closed in on Jared and I. Slamming against Jared's back I pulled out my bow and chocked it, hesitating only to put a thin barrier around the flag with energy. As long as I was conscious it would hold….probably.

"Come on Holls, just let have the little flag." Travis taunted with a special smile on his face I shook my head then released an arrow, as wanted the arrow hooked on to some free fabric from his shirt, sending (and pinning) him to a nearby tree.

"MEANIE!" He yelled while struggling to free himself. One down Four to go. Suddenly Jared touched my foot with his, indicating that he was about to release his sonic arrow. Covering both of our ears with a bit of energy he released the arrow. As soon as it soared through the air a high wailing sound filled the air, causing our opponents to fall to the ground. We took this chance and grabbed the rope looped around our belts, within a few seconds we had the 'enemies' tied to separate trees and had taken their weapons. Jared smiled at me then picked his special arrow off the ground, ceasing the wail. Instantly I let go of both fields, the one around the flag and the one blocking our ears.

"I say that was some pretty good team work." I laughed and continued to study the surrounding area, searching for any signs of life.

"Gods, how much longer is this going to take? Guard duty is no fun." I muttered and glanced at Jared. He just shrugged but our question was answered by cheers of joy entering the air, our team had won. Whooping in joy I crossed the area to Jared and landed a small kiss on his mouth which he gladly accepted. Pulling away I noticed Annabeth making her way towards us and our captives.

"That's what happens when you leave HERMES kids to get the flag." She muttered a few curse words under her breath then cut the ropes with her dagger; nodding to us she trudged back into the forest. Her face hung low.

"Well, I have to find Ambrose. See ya." After throwing my helmet onto the ground I took off to the tree line and out into the camp, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes until I sensed Ambrose's energy coming from our cabin. After smiling an evil looking smile I started running towards the cabin, everyone was still in the woods so it was a straight path, pulling my cabin door wide I took one look at Ambrose then threw myself in the air, intending to tackle him. Right when my body was about to smack onto his, Ambrose flashed around and threw his hands up in the air, catching me.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked shocked.

"You gave a battle cry, plus I DO have vampire reflexes….just so you know." My mouth formed an O as he gently laid me onto my feet. It was just then I realized my surroundings. It seemed like Ambrose was decorating for something, green streamers hung from the ceiling as well as dark blue lanterns. In the far corner was a black table that held bottles of sprite, a couple of rapped presents, and one large vanilla cake.

"What exactly is all this?" I asked. I knew for sure it wasn't my birthday or his but nothing else came to mind.

"Today's Kara's birthday, I wanted it to be special." He muttered before going back to the decorating.

"Ambrose?"

"Yeah?" He asked without turning around to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your sister?" He froze, taking a deep breath he finally turned around and sat down on the bed.

"Because no one's really supposed to know what and who I am. Our mother asked me to come down and protect you instead of training the new recruits of warriors….or rather future warriors. See, yes I'm a god but I actually the spirit of strength, might, power and sovereign rule. So it wasn't really important for anyone to know exactly what I was. See when Kratos faded into well nothing I took was handed his position. "Sinking all this in I nodded then laid my head on his strong shoulder.

"It must be annoying to look after your baby sister 24-7 huh?" I whispered but Ambrose just shook his head.

"Not at all, you're important and I'm honored to protect you." Sitting right side up I laughed then smacked his shoulder.

"Oh shut up! When's Kara getting here?" I asked, he smiled then shrugged.

"In about an hour, I just wanted to get ready." I nodded then remembered what Percy had said about how to contact Nyx.

"We need to make a magic circle."

"A what?"

"We need to get ahold of Nyx there for we need a super magic circle to contact with Nyx and Eos." Ambrose nodded; quickly I ran to my side table and pulled out five different candles. One green, one blue, one yellow, one red, and one purple. With me as the center I placed the red for fire south of me, yellow for wind to the east, green for earth north, and blue for water west. Next I lit the purple candle and took my place in the center. Going in order of east, south, west, then north I lit them one by one finishing by placing the purple candle, for spirit, directly in front of me.

"Element, I call upon you in need of assistance. Bring me my brothers the Oneiroi to me; allow them to lead my dreams to your mother, Nyx. Blessed be." Taking I deep breath I nodded towards Ambrose then closed my eyes, instantly falling into a deep slumber.

Around my dream self was a never ending field made of gorgeous flowers that only blossomed at night. In the sky was a full moon surrounded by millions of stars, looking off to my right I saw a gigantic black marble castle, much like my cabin. Smiling I took off towards the castle, within seconds I came up to the large door, without hesitating I took hold of the knocker shaped as a crescent moon and banged it against the door a few times. Instantly the door swung open to reveal my mother in a deep purple gown that met the white marble floor.

"Come in my daughter, we've been expecting you." My mom held out her hand, I gladly took it and allowed myself to be led inside her home. Inside were two marble staircases and a grand hallway, hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier that didn't have light bulbs for it had dozens of lit candles instead.

"Whoa, this place looks like Hogwarts." Nyx laughed and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Well Hogwarts WAS bases off of my palace dear. And before you ask, no, not all these rooms are for me. All my children who aren't major gods or aren't working for some other god live here with me. Even though Eros works for that bubble head Aphrodite he still lives here." I nodded and stopped in my tracks, remembering the actual reason I was still here.

"Mom, Selene is out to take over your realm. She was going to use me as a way for her to get it but I don't know what she'll do now." Nyx sighed and continued to lead me to what seemed to be the living room. Pulling me down to a black sofa in front of the fireplace she nodded.

"I assumed that much; we will keep an eye out for her." I relaxed.

"Does Eos live here as well? We need to warn her, she had your grandchild hostage too….wow that makes you sound REALLY old. Sorry." At this Mom's head snapped my way, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Holly, what are you talking about? I don't have a daughter named Eos. Eos isn't a goddess she's a—"Before my mother could finish her sentence the scenery around me disappeared and was replaced by my cabin walls once again; the circle had been destroyed for Ambrose was shaking my shoulders awake.

"Holly, the Camp's under attack."

**GASP! Remember, if I get 5 reviews tonight then I'll update tomorrow RIGHT after my band rehearsal which is a big deal! So PLEASE review for Hades sake! Takes two seconds. **

**Love ya'll. **


	25. Chapter 22 Take me too

**Sorry for the long delay everyone! I really hope everyone reviews this chappie! I mean it IS the last official chapter of this book. If wanted I WILL make a third book…in fact I have the first 5 chapters written. So please review and tell me!**

**BreeZ- K! Sounds good! I'm sorry to say that I can't officially let you have Travis….well not for long because I have big BIG plans for that boy! But your character can have him for a little while. **

**Well enjoy everyone…..This chappie made me cry so I deserve reviews! =)**

Chapter 22- Take me too…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDER ATTACK!" I yelled to my brother, he had already grabbed his arrow and had it in place. He was about to answer but was suddenly interrupted by an arrow smashing through my window. Grabbing my sword I leapt off the floor and sprung for the door, as did Ambrose. As soon as I was outside I gasped in horror. All I saw was fire and monsters, the fire was everywhere on the roofs, in the forest, and even on the water. The worst part was that I knew that all this was because and here for me. On the horizon I could see Selene gracefully walking slowly towards my cabin, upon her face was a smirk just screaming 'I win'. Suddenly a monster came out of nowhere but before it could touch me Jared was in front of me shooting arrows like a god in attempt to protect me with his perfect dark brown hair hanging slightly in his face. On my right and left was Travis and Connor played their part by slashing and killing every monster that got near me or them. Before anyone would respond I jumped around Jared and started slashing at every monster that got within two feet of me, Behind me I heard Jared screaming my name but I also heard shouts of praise from Travis and Connor...my crazy friends. Managing to escape my swipes the cat like creature I was fighting managed to make a swipe at my arm, I gasped in pain but froze, realizing what was going on.

"NO NO NO! I've seen this! Jared look out behind you!" Despite my caution out of the corner of my eye I saw a drakon jump at Jared with its deadly claws.

"JARED!" I screamed. He flashed around but it was too late, the drakon slashed his back and he fell into my arms. Tears started rolling down my face, nonstop; somehow Selene had made my worst nightmare come true.

"SOMEONE HELP! I NEED AMBROSIA! JARED, LOOK AT ME! JARED?" I reached for his neck and searched for a pulse, there was one but only faint. His face was a deathly pale and his eyes were closed. Just then Kara appeared at my side in full armor, she looked pretty beat up as well but at this point all that mattered to me was Jared.

"Did you bring the Ambrosia!" I rushed out and I prayed to the gods that she understood me as I started ripping off my own shirt into strips in attempt to stop Jared's continuous bleeding. I closed my eyes and stared counting Jared's precious heartbeats but stopped when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Holly...there isn't any left." He whispered, when those words came out of his mouth I started screaming out more sobs. Without hesitating I put more pressure on Jared and closed my eyes, willing every ounce of my being to flow into him, to heal him. I then felt a hand on my face so I opened my eyes to Jared's soft blue ones, seeing his eyes made me cry even more but what startled me was when Jared pulled my face down to his and into a hard perfect kiss. It was like the world stopped...like this war stopped, the only thing that existed was Jared and I. Finally he broke away as he was breathing in tiny but heavy labored pants.

"I love you. I always have and even in Hades I always will. I will see you again I promise." He spoke softly and steadily but I knew it wasn't without effort.

"I love you too. You can't leave me baby, you just can't! Please just stay, take….take my blood! Something!" I started crying broken sobs in his shoulder as he tried to sooth me. Then Jared gave me one of his special…perfect smiles shook his head then let out his last breath, instantly something inside of me left, and it felt as if my soul was broken. I screamed as I placed my hands on his broad chest and started pumping up and down. 1….2….3…4. COME ON! Then put my mouth upon his and forced oxygen into his lungs, only to repeat the pumps. Hesitating only once to place my ear on his chest in search of a heart beat…there was none.

"He's gone Holly." Kara herself was trying not to cry but didn't succeed. I then stopped the useless CPR just laid on Jared's body, crying broken uncontrollably, begging him to come back. Kara suddenly grabbed me and started pulling away from Jared's body and toward Ambrose.

"STOP! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM!" I screamed but was rewarded with a sharp slap across my cheek.

"He did that to protect you! Don't waste his sacrifice!" Kara turned toward Ambrose and whispered something to him that I didn't comprehend. I slowly pressed my thumb three times against the moonstone and the sword slowly turned back into the necklace piece which I quickly put near the necklace, it quickly rejoined the chain and it looked as if it never came off. Looking with hateful eyes at Selene I grabbed for my shoe and pulled out the last two moonstones, using both at the same time rewarded with me with unbelievable power that surged through me, flowed through my numb heart.

"FIRE!" I screamed, instantly my hands exploded with giant columns of fire to which I then through at Selene. They knocked her down but I didn't give her the chance to get back up.

"EARTH! TRAP HER!" Vines and mounds of rock then burst from the ground and surrounded the titan, destroying every chance for her to get away. Feeling like a goddess I marched to her and pulled out my necklace once again, advancing on the witch.

"THIS is for my mom!" I hissed as I brought the sword across her body, she screamed in pain but it wasn't enough to kill. "THIS is for my camp!" I then swiped her in the opposite direction. Finally I put as much evil into my voice as possible and snapped the last. "THIS is for Jared." With all my strength I thrust the sword into her body, instantly killing her. Dropping the sword I happily watched her disappear into the pits of Hades until she would someday resurface. Taking a deep breath I gathered the rest of my strength and put it into my power over night. "NO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAMP!" I screamed and released the power. It shot from my body, killing every monster in sight in a matter of a few seconds. Suddenly I fell to my knees, unable to get up I just laid there and cried. Soon Travis walked up and gently pulled me into his arms, letting me cry into him.

"He's gone…" I rushed out, all my energy was gone. It was over, Selene was gone…..as well as the man I loved. _Take me too…_I sent the silent prayer to Hades then let the darkness calm me, if only it would kill me. But of course I'd never be that lucky.

**What did ya think? I cried soooo much during that chapter! Review and tell me if you want me to continue into the third book! I want at least…..well 10 reviews telling me too would be great! Thx! Love you all! REVIEW**


	26. IT'S UP

My third book is up everyone! It's called 'Ironic' Check it out! AND REVIEW PLEASE! =)

Love ya! Kelsey


	27. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
